


First Comes Marriage

by Alternate8reality



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Implied Consent, Romance, Slow Burn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate8reality/pseuds/Alternate8reality
Summary: First Comes Marriage, then comes love? When hot shot editor, Regina Mills, agrees to do Nathan Gold a favor in exchange for the job and living quarters of her dreams, little did she know that favor would come in the form of a immigration fraud and a ring on her finger. Up and coming author, Emma Swan, is just trying to get her new life started but this marriage of convenience may turn out to be more than a hand shake agreement.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 65
Kudos: 277
Collections: CynthiaER_Swan Queen, Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/gifts), [Megabucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Comes Marriage [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047552) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi). 



> This story is based on someone's favorite movie: The Green Card. If you find any gaping plot holes, please blame Gerard Depardieu instead of me. As always, I have done little to no research on the topic at hand so read and enjoy and leave the fact checking to the paid authors. :p
> 
> Thank you soooooo much to my AMAZING artist mippippippi! Please check out the perfect artwork she created as a companion to this story. 
> 
> And of course, this story is for Meghan. My light in the dark, my personal comma police, and my reason to smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to need you to repeat that.” Two perfectly shaped eyebrows that had slowly been creeping upward throughout the last five minutes of conversation suddenly furrowed over narrowed eyes. There was no way she had heard that last statement correctly.

Gold leaned back in his chair and regarded the unsettled woman with an amused condescension that made her want to smack him. “Come now, Regina. I’m not asking you to rob a bank.”

“Oh, well excuse me, no. This is an entirely different category of felony.”

“Only if you get caught, and there’s no chance of that; I’ll make sure of it. Trust me.”

If her stomach hadn’t been twisting in knots and her mind hadn’t been spinning, she might have actually laughed at that statement. Trust him? That was a word that didn’t belong in the same sentence with the name Nathan Gold.

She had known him for years. When she graduated from Boston University with her M.A. in journalism, Regina applied to dozens of jobs in both Boston and New York. Her mother’s influence could have landed her almost any position she wanted at the time in any of the three publishing companies she had her hooks in, but Regina was never one to take the easy road and she’d be damned if she was going to owe her first job to her mother’s connections and not her own merit.

So when offered the job in New York as a junior editor for AGAU Publishing House, she jumped at the chance to prove herself despite the lower position and pay scale. And prove herself she had. Gold was shrewd and calculating in a similar way to her mother, but without the preconceived power trip over her. He saw her potential and knew how to get the best out of his employees. Providing her with the opportunities and projects that best suited her abilities, she worked her way up to executive editor in just five years and was thriving in the company. And when she decided to leave the company, he made her a deal she couldn’t refuse. Of course, in true Nathan Gold form, it came with some rather thick strings attached. 

Regina sighed. “Alright, just run me through this again.”

************************

“So that’s it then? There’s nothing else?” Regina stood outside the courthouse with the blonde who according to the crumpled marriage certificate in her hand was just a little more than three years younger than her. Emma Swan. Or...Emma Swan-Mills now she supposed, although she doubted the woman would bother changing her name since she planned to never see her again after today.

“Um...yeah, I guess. I’ll uh mail you a copy of this and see you around, I guess.” The blonde kicked an imaginary pebble on the sidewalk and seemed to want to say something else.

Jeans. She wore jeans to their wedding. Why on earth did that bother Regina so much? It’s not like she expected the woman to wear a wedding dress but at least _she_ had had the common decency to dress the part in a smart black fitted suit with a deep cerulean blouse. _Jeans._

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head at the woman. “Mm. I’d _guess_...not.” Giving a curt nod, she turned to leave. “Good luck then, Miss Swan.”

The sound of a throat being cleared loudly behind them gave her pause. “You mean, _Mrs._ Swan, no? Or will it be Swan-Mills? Eh, it doesn’t really matter, does it?” Gold waved a dismissive hand at the conversation as he came down the courthouse steps and slid his arm around Regina’s shoulders, pulling her back in. “Such a lovely little ceremony, don’t you think?” He was talking as if what had just happened were a totally normal everyday thing.

“Really Regina, we just cannot thank you enough. With Emma’s travel visa expiring next week this is the perfect way to keep her in the country and get that new novel of hers written and published.”

As Gold went on about the book this Emma Swan, _Swan-Mills. Shut up._ was apparently going to be writing for him, and by the look in his eye making him tons of money on, a panicked thought flashed into Regina’s mind.

_"_ You’re not going to be writing under Swan-Mills are you?” Her voice just a little too loud to seem casual.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but Gold steamrolled over her with a laugh. “Well, as much as I like the sound of that, you have nothing to worry about Regina. Emma will be ghostwriting her novel due to ah… well it doesn’t really matter does it?” He waved that same dismissive hand he used so often when he wanted to gloss over the sordid details of something he deemed unpleasant.

Regina’s lips turned a slight frown before deciding he was right. She really didn’t want to know any more about the woman than she had to. According to Gold, once the dust settled on their marriage and the novel was written and published, Emma’s green card status would be approved and they could divorce. Six months tops he had promised and it wasn’t like she would have to see her at all during that time either. 

Besides it wasn’t like Regina was getting nothing out of this. In fact, looking at her watch, she noticed it was coming on one o’clock already and her appointment was at two. “I’ve got to go. I’ve got something I need to attend to.”

Gold smiled knowingly. “I’m sure you’re going to do just fine, dearie. Nothing to worry about now that you meet the requirements. And just think in a few months you’ll be swimming in donations as Director of Donor Relations... _if_ you can get that little project of yours up and running first, of course.”

As Regina turned to leave Emma suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back causing her to stumble into the blonde. Emma smoothly caught the flailing brunette who immediately stiffened and yanked free from her grasp. Frowning and cocking her head sideways as Regina seemed so ruffled by the innocent mistake, she shrugged it off and proceeded to slip the platinum colored ring from her finger and hand it to Regina. Gold had purchased the rings, but Emma had picked them out for them. Hers contained a bright blue band inlaid amongst the white gold and Regina’s with deep purple and she felt it only fair that Regina get to keep them or sell them now, as a kind of thank you, since neither one of them would be needing them again.

************************

Regina shifted nervously in her seat feeling akin to a bug under a microscope. She knew the interview for the apartment was going to be tough but this was ridiculous. Gold assured her he had set the whole thing up but you’d never know it with the barrage of questions the board was throwing at her. _Board._ Regina scoffed in her own head. The three octogenarians who sat across from her, peering down their noses through cataract-riddled eyes hardly made up a board.

Regardless of their cloudy vision, they had to see that she-- _they_ were the perfect candidates for tenancy. Emma Swan had been the final check box for application. The high rise did not accept single people regardless of income or pedigree. Apparently, they didn’t approve of the comings and goings of single people and now that she had met the board, she could see why. The last time these three had been on the dating scene, Roosevelt had been in office. 

“And you said that your wife is an author?” the wrinkled woman asked for what was probably the third time in the last forty minutes.

“Yes. She writes…” _Shit. What the heck_ does _she write?”_

“She writes what, dear? I hope it’s not one of those horrid internet blorgs.”

“Blocks, Miriam. I think they're called internet blocks.” the man who had introduced himself as Leonard corrected her.

“They’re called _blogs_ , and no. Emma is a novelist,” Regina interjected.

Regarding her with suspicion, Miriam repeated the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. “Blogs? Well that doesn’t sound right.” Waving her hand dismissively she didn’t wait for an argument. “Pish posh, it doesn’t matter. She’s not one of those temperamental writers, is she? Keeping strange hours and having her _friends_ popping in at all times of the day? I know how those artistic types can be, you know.”

"I can assure you, Ma’am, you won’t even know she’s here.” _Because she won’t be..._ Regina inwardly smirked at her own joke.

The three scoffed almost in unison. Well...two scoffed the other may have snored a bit as Regina was unsure if he was actually awake at this point or not. If he was, he seemed to be finding something fascinating in his own lap for the last ten minutes or so.

“And what is it that you do exactly, dear?” Miriam shuffled through the extensive application in front of her as if she could read anything with her glasses balanced on the last centimeter of her nose. “You’ve listed your assets here and they are impressive but under occupation it just says non-profit philanthropist. Does that mean you survive solely on other people’s money? We can’t have people wandering about the building looking for handouts all the time, you know.”

Clearing her throat to hide her annoyance at the woman’s implications that she was some sort of freeloader, Regina quickly explained her employment situation. She had recently left a job as a senior editor at AGAU and was now working toward heading their community relations and charitable donations department. She had plenty of money to tide her over while she made the career shift, leaving out the part where if she didn’t get the local community library project up and running with multiple generous donations from various sources, the job would not exist and she’d have left her six-figure salary for nothing.

Regina couldn’t help but go further into depth about the community library than was probably necessary, but as Leonard and Miriam seemed keen on knowing everything about her and Emma down to the toilet paper they used due to the sensitive pipes in the building, (eye-roll) Regina decided to overload them with details. 

“So, you can see why I’m so pleased that you accepted my-- _our_ application to live here as your vast private library is of great interest to me-- to us, both of us, my wife and I, Emma, Emma Swan, Swan-Mills I mean…” Regina felt her cheeks flushing with nerves. She needed to get a grip. This was no big deal. She had explained Emma was a bit of a recluse due to the writing already and if anyone ever inquired where she was, she could just say she was away on a writer’s retreat. No one was going to ask anyway. Who on earth would even care?

“We’ll let you know.” Miriam stared at her like she had three heads while Regina flashed her brightest smile.

“Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud Miriam,” Sleepy suddenly chimed in. _So he had been awake! “_ Just give the lovely young woman the apartment. You know we don’t have anyone better and she seems perfectly lovely.”

“You said that twice.”

“What?”

“You said she’s lovely, twice.” Miriam gave him a withering look and Regina suddenly got the feeling that Mr. Sleepy was actually Mr. and _Mrs._ Sleepy.

“Well it bared repeating.” He chuckled and threw Regina a watery-eyed wink. “Besides, that library is a mess and I just know this _lovely_ lady and her wife will be the ones to spruce it back up for us, won’t you, dear?”

Regina blinked a few times at the sudden added workload of organizing the entire library for the building but managed to sputter out an enthusiastic response. “Wha...yes...yes! Of course. I... W _e…_ would love to help out the building and work on the library!”

"We can’t pay you for your time,” Miriam stated flatly, not even looking at Regina as she was busy giving her husband the stink eye.

“Oh I would never want to be paid. Please consider it my thank you for granting me residence. Us. Both of us. Residence.” _Shut up, Regina._

“It’s settled then.” Mr. Sleepy ignored his wife’s pinched expression. “First and last month’s rent are due on the first and you can begin moving in as early as Friday if you’d like. Welcome to the building. I’m sure you’ll find it... _lovely.”_ He emphasized the final word with another wink that earned him a smack on the arm from Miriam this time. Regina said a quick thank you to all three and headed for the door stifling a laugh to the fading sound of Miriam scolding her husband for his “flirting”.

************************

Two weeks later, Regina was loving life. Almost all the boxes were unpacked in the apartment and the building library was everything she’d hoped it would be. The four-story, shelf-lined room was in the center of the building almost like a courtyard but instead of plants it housed thousands of books that had all come from previous tenants and two small city libraries that had closed sometime in the past. The collection was vast in genre and scope. The only issue was that Mr. Sleepy, or Frank, as she had come to put together from the mailboxes downstairs, was right. It was a complete disorganized mess.

Fortunately, Regina didn’t mind at all organizing and alphabetizing each section. She loved books of all types, the way they felt, the way they smelled, the way they could take you anywhere in the world you wanted to go, away from anything you didn’t want to face even if it were just for a little while.

When Regina wasn’t down at the community center or on the phone speaking with potential donors and the city council, she often found herself wandering down to the books again to putz around and take her mind off other things. She had stress, and there was always the looming worry that she wouldn’t be able to get the project for the city off the ground but despite that, she was happy and for the first time, at peace with her decision to make a drastic left turn off her chosen path in life.

The one part of her life that seemed to be consistent outside of her books was Richard. They had been dating for almost a year and things were going well. Well...things were going...consistently. They weren’t really going forward but Regina was fine with that. Richard was calm and predictable and he seemed fine with their relationship where it was for the most part. Although, she would admit he sometimes pushed for more physically from her, he didn’t make too big a deal about her holding him off a bit. Before meeting Richard through a friend from the publishing house, and then subsequently helping him get a job there in the research department, Regina hadn’t been in a relationship for many years and she told herself that’s why she wanted to take things slow. As they stood now, it was nice to have someone to go to dinner with on weekends and catch a movie with and she was fine with that. 

Knee deep in her latest conquest, the autobiography section, Regina’s phone rang. Almost ignoring the call, persuaded only by her finishing sorting through the stack in front of her, she glanced at the screen and saw the jolly face of Robin Hood staring up at her. It was Neal, the leader of the city rec department. Regina had playfully dubbed him Robin Hood in her phone as he had a certain knack for using his charm and good looks to convince the cities wealthiest individuals to feel just guilty enough to donate to whatever his latest cause was and just special enough to keep them coming back to all his events.

“Please tell me you’ve got news.”

“And a fine good morning to you, my lady. I see we’re not in the mood for pleasantries today.” Neal’s amusement was obvious in his tone. For reasons beyond Regina’s comprehension he found almost everything in his life amusing to some degree. Most people with the same disposition annoyed her endlessly but Neal somehow got away with it. She supposed that charm was why he was so good at his job. “What are you doing tonight?” 

With an audible smirk in her tone, Regina asked, “Why? Are you asking me out? What happened to Melinda? Or is it Marilynn… Mirabelle?”

“Her name is Marian, and you darn well know that; keep the peanut gallery comments to a minimum please.”

“Just what are the chances that Robin Hood would meet and fall madly in love with Maid Marian, do you think? Although I wonder if she knows how many ladies-in-waiting have come before her…” Regina laughed out loud as Neal pretended to be offended by her comment.

“Remind me again why I called you.”

“I believe you asked me to dinner. Hmm…short term memory loss. It must be love.”

“Dinner! Yes!” Neal switched gears, letting her last comment go unaddressed. “Tonight. I need you to be ready at eight. I’ll pick you up.”

“Neal I--...” The triple beep of the line going dead cut her off in mid-question. Three seconds later as she was about to call him back, the phone double buzzed in her hand with a text.

_Shit! Sorry, Reg! Totally forgot_

_the details. Meeting top_

_execs from local law firm. Looking_

_for charitable donations for tax_

_write-offs. Turn on the charm and_

_wear something slutty. 😉_

************************

“Is this _slutty_ enough for you and your pig friends?” Regina dropped her coat with the concierge at the front door of the restaurant and turned to face Neal whose jaw dropped to the ground.

“Damn, woman. No one in their right mind would call you a slut in that, you look like a goddess.”

Regina’s black dress hugged every one of her curves like it was made for her. The reason for that of course, besides daily yoga and strength training, was that it was. It had been one of her first gifts to herself upon landing the promotion to senior editor just a few years ago. The neckline of the dress stopped just short of indecent and was matched in daring by the equally high slit up the side.

Regina stepped toward Neal and assisted him with a finger placed under his chin. “Close your mouth, dear. I’m not on the menu tonight or for that matter, any night for you.”

“God, Regina, are you sure you’re taken cause…” Neal bit his lip and visibly swooned.

“Yes, dear, and Richard will be joining us shortly. He’s coming from work.”

“Ugh, you invited him?” Neal didn’t attempt to hide the disappointment on his face.

“He’s my boyfriend, so yes and he was more than happy to accept your invitation, since you’re paying.” Regina laughed at him as he stuck his tongue out. “Let’s go, Hood. Focus on stealing some money from the rich tonight and keep your tongue to yourself. If Richard sees you gawking at me like that, you’ll have an arrow in your ass for sure.” Regina winked and headed for the main dining room to meet their potential donors.

The maître d' brought them to their table and assured them their waiter would be right over to take their order. Neal was right, from the moment they greeted the executives it was obvious the dress had been a great idea. Both men couldn’t take their eyes off Regina. These two were going to be a piece of cake.

“Can I take your order, sir?” Regina didn’t look up from her menu as their server took the orders of the executives at the table first. Richard was late and they had decided not to wait for him. “And for you Miss? Or is it _Mrs_.?”

At the posing of the slightly odd question, Regina’s eyes finally flicked up to the waitress. “I’ll have the--” Regina’s voice caught in her throat and her eyes began blinking rapidly staring up into the blonde’s face. _Emma!_

Emma didn’t miss a beat. Although she was as shocked to see Regina as Regina was to see her, she had the advantage of having spotted her from across the room, because how could you not notice the woman in _that_ dress, and had already had a chance to digest the situation. “I’d recommend the salmon, if you’re undecided, ma’am.”

Regina attempted to recover quickly without drawing the attention of her dinner mates. “I--”

”I’m sorry I’m late, babe. Traffic was killer coming crosstown and you know how those cab drivers can be.” Richard slid into the seat next to Regina and brushed a quick kiss across her cheek that Regina visibly flinched at but thankfully he didn’t seem to notice as he was already picking up the menu and looking over the selection.

“So, the salmon for you, ma’am?” Emma plastered a smile on her face and asked between clenched teeth. _A boyfriend._ Why on earth did that rub Emma the wrong way? There was no reason for her to have suspected Regina wasn’t in a relationship and it actually made perfect sense that she was willing to go through with Gold’s arrangement. It was business after all. It’s not like she had ever planned to see her again anyway. This was pure coincidence and yet...she didn’t like him already.

“Oh no, Miss. We’re both strictly vegan.” Richard answered the question posed to Regina and Emma couldn’t help but notice a flicker of a frown across Regina’s face. “I’m sure there must be something in the kitchen that would be appropriate. Be a dear and run and ask the chef if he can whip up this Mediterranean lamb dish with some chickpeas instead would you?” Turning to Regina and rolling his eyes he added, “You’d think in this day and age, a place like this would have _something_ on the menu for the health conscious.”

“You sure your _chick_ wants chickpeas, dude?” Emma couldn’t help herself.

“What?” Richard seemed confused that Emma was still there. “My chick-- oh…uh...sorry, babe.” He turned to Regina and placed his hand over hers. “You like chickpeas, don’t you?”

Regina kept her eyes on the table for a half a beat and then seemed to collect herself. She was not going to let Emma Swan ruin this evening for her and Neal and she certainly wasn’t going to entertain her own nerves any further. She was being ridiculous. Meeting Emma’s gaze with a cool smile she responded with confidence. “You heard the gentleman, dear. We’ll have the chickpeas.” God, she hated chickpeas. 

************************

“So, what do you think, babe? I think Neal really knocked ‘em dead tonight. Plus, you know, they were just looking for somewhere to dump their money.” Richard didn’t seem to notice as Regina suddenly released his hand and placed it on her lap. The cab ride back to her apartment took him quite a bit out of his way but he had insisted on sharing the ride with her. He was good like that. “I mean not to indicate that his little library project isn’t worth it but I just mean--”

“Our.”

“What’s that?”

“ _Our_ little library project. And I’d appreciate you not belittling it.” Regina bristled enough to get his attention this time.

“Oh! Oh, babe. That’s totally not what I meant. I’m sorry, I keep forgetting this is more than just a pet project for you now. I totally get that it’s important to you… and to the community, of course!” He wasn’t trying to be condescending but sometimes Regina felt like he wasn’t even aware of how his choice of words came off.

“It’s fine, Richard.” Regina managed a small smile and squeezed his hand again. She knew he didn’t mean to come off like an ass.

As the cab pulled up in front of the apartment building, Richard got out and offered a hand to Regina. “Let me come up.” A hopeful eyebrow arched in her direction as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips across hers.

Regina sighed and kissed him back. “Another time, alright, darling? It’s late and I’m exhausted and you know I have to meet Neal early tomorrow at the law office to get the donation.”

Richard frowned over her shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. He didn’t know why she had agreed to meet Neal in the first place. Why did he need Regina to hold his hand to go pick up a check anyway? He knew he was harmless but he also hated the way Neal never even bothered to hide his open flirting with Regina right in front of him. If this little library project wasn’t so damn important to Regina that he still couldn’t for the life of himself figure out what had possessed her to leave a six-figure salary for, Richard would have demanded she have nothing to do with him.

The honk of the impatient cabbie broke Richard’s train of thought and their embrace. “Call me tomorrow then, babe?”

“I’ll try. I have a late meeting and you know how things can get down at the community center…”

Richard frowned again and huffed out a sigh. Regina took the hint and leaned in to soften the blow, brushing a kiss across his cheek. “Definitely this weekend, okay? We’ll go to that new Thai place you wanted to try.”

“Hey, buddy! Meter’s still running and time is money! You in or you out?” The cabbie yelled through the open passenger window saving Regina from what looked like the beginning of one of Richard’s “talks” as he released a breath in another sigh and slid into the back seat of the cab without further comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina returned to the apartment just after lunch the next day. Things had gone well at the law firm although frick and frack from the night before did seem disappointed that Regina showed up in a business suit this time and not her cocktail dress. As she entered the building, the doorman, Leroy, snagged her just as she was heading for the elevator.

“Oh Mrs. Swan-Mills! I have some mail here for you.” Leroy leafed through a small stack of letters in his hand. “Hm.” He mused pulling one out of the pile. “Seems people haven’t gotten used to your married name yet, huh? Say, by the way, when  _ do _ we get to meet that wife of yours? Where did you say she was? Australia? Austin?”

“Austria. I’m afraid she’s at a writer’s conference in Salzburg and when I spoke to her last, she seemed to be so far down the rabbit hole of her creativity...well you know how those artistic types can be.” Regina flashed a warm smile with the lie, took the letter from his hand and turned to go.

“Well I sure hope she comes home soon. The gentleman who dropped that letter off, hand delivered it himself, seemed pretty adamant about meeting her.”

“Excuse me? What gentleman? Someone was asking about Emma?” Regina’s eyes flicked from Leroy to the thick envelope in her hand noticing for the first time the stamp across the top left:  Department Of Immigration .  _ Shit! _

“Oh yeah. If you ask me he seemed a bit nosy but you know how those government types are. Flashing his badge around, demanding this and that. Asking all kinds of questions about you and your wife, but I just told him she’s out of town ‘cause I couldn’t remember where you said and that I hadn’t met her yet. You believe he had the nerve to ask me to let him into your apartment to wait for you? I was like no way man. Told him you were out for the day and probably wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Didn’t like the idea of some guy hanging out in your apartment all day. I hope that was okay...” Leroy looked at her expectantly like he was waiting for a pat on the head.

Regina’s brain was going a mile a minute. She had to find Emma and figure out what immigration wanted with them. She knew this was a bad idea. She never should have agreed to this. The orange prison jumpsuit was going to clash horribly with her skin tone.

“Yes, uh..thank you, Leroy. You did fine. I’ll take care of it.” Regina turned and almost ran for the elevator.

“OK, have a good day, Mrs. Swan-Mills and…” The elevator doors closed behind her drowning out his final thought.

Blowing into the apartment two minutes later, Regina left her shoes on and ripped the envelope open pulling out five folded sheets of paper. Skimming through them quickly she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Alright. They weren’t in trouble. Well, not exactly. It was some follow-up paperwork for Emma’s permanent visa. As she reached the last page however, the word  _ investigation  _ leapt off the page at her. “Shit!” This time the word was more than internal. 

They were being investigated? Why? How could this be happening? Regina grabbed for her phone and jammed her finger on Gold’s contact number.

“Calm down, Regina. It’s just a routine check-in. They’re called bed-checks. They just want to make sure the marriage isn’t a sham.” Gold sounded so nonchalant and it pissed Regina off to no end.

“The marriage  _ is _ a sham, Nathan, and what do you mean  _ bed-check _ ??”

“Oh, you know. They stop by and make sure you’re both actually living there, interview you and the neighbors a bit.”

“Interview?? The neighbors?? Nathan! Why the hell didn’t you warn me about this?” Regina was spitting fire and panicking at the same time.

“Relax, Regina. I’ll find Emma for you and you two can set up a little interview and play house for a day. These things are routine; they’re just checking to make sure she’s got a toothbrush and some clothes there. Find out what her favorite brand of peanut butter is and stick a jar on the counter.”

“What do you mean you’ll  _ find _ her? You don’t know where she is? She’s working for you isn’t she?”

“Well yeah, but you know how these artist types are. Always flitting from one place to the next. I’m pretty sure the phone number I have for her is still good. I’ll leave her a message to call you.”

“You know what, don’t bother.” Regina’s voice turned cold. “I know where she is.” She jabbed the end call button on him mid-sentence asking how she knew that.

She was going to have to find Emma, and based on what Leroy said, it was going to have to be fast. Grabbing her coat, she headed for the main lobby to get Leroy to call her a cab.

************************

“What do you mean you can’t tell me that?” Regina fumed at the hostess at the restaurant.

Not looking up from her phone, the girl who looked to be in her early-twenties spoke in a monotone voice. “I’m sorry Ma’am, I can’t give out personal information on our employees to strangers.”

“I’m not a stranger, dammit. I’m her wife!”

“Umm…no offense, ma’am,” she said flatly, looking up for the first time since Regina had approached her. “But if she’s your wife shouldn’t you already have her phone number and address?” The girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow of curious boredom that made Regina want to smack the gum out of her mouth but she wasn’t wrong. Regina sounded like a crazy person.

“Look, can you do me a favor then?” Softening her tone, she tried to pull herself together. “I’m going to just leave her a note and if you could make sure she gets it whenever she does come in for her shift I’d really appreciate it, okay?” Regina grabbed a pen and scribbled a quick message on a scrap of paper in her bag and handed it to the girl with a crisp fifty folded up on top. “You’ll make sure she gets it.” Less of a question than a statement, Regina turned and walked briskly back out onto the street. She had to get to the store now and buy some supplies.

“Yeah sure,” the girl said out loud to no one in particular as she pocketed the fifty and dropped the note on the hostess stand. “I mean, I’m off in an hour but I’m sure when Roberto comes in later, he’ll see it and deliver it.” She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone.

***********************

Emma let out a low whistle as she entered the lobby of the large high-rise. Apparently, Regina Mills knew how to live. This place was gorgeous and definitely not cheap. As she headed past the stocky doorman, he stopped her with his voice raised just a bit higher than his stature.

“Um...Excuse me! Can I help you there, Missy? You looking for something?”

“What? Oh no, I uh...I live here. Thanks.”

“I assure you, you don’t, Miss.” Leroy stood now and came around the side of his small desk trying to look as official as possible. Placing his hand on his hip where his holstered taser rested, he regarded the blonde with suspicion. If there was one thing Leroy knew, it was the name and face of all 168 residents in his building and with a face as beautiful as the woman’s standing in front of him, there was no way he would have forgotten this one.

“I’m sorry, uh…” Emma squinted as his name tag. “...Leroy. My wife rented this place a few weeks ago and I was, uh...away. You probably know her. Regina M--”

The name “Mills” got cut off with a squeak as Leroy suddenly lunged forward and wrapped Emma in a giant and extremely unexpected bear hug. “You must be Emma!”

Emma coughed out a yes and Leroy released her with an apology. “I’m sorry, Ma’am. That was inappropriate, it’s just we’ve all heard so much about you and, well actually we haven’t heard that much about you, but how the heck was Europe? You must have really been in the zone with your writing, huh? I know how you artistic types can be. Wow. So you’re like an actual author and everything, huh? You know I write a little myself and... Hey! Maybe you’d want to read one of the screenplays I’ve been working on! I’ve got a great one in the works now. It’s an adaptation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves but this time she falls in love with one of the dwarves instead of that self-righteous Prince Charming.”

By the time Leroy took a breath, Emma’s eyes were glazed over from trying to follow his bullet train of thought. “Oh hey, you must be really tired from your flight and I’m just going on and on in your ear. Let me help you with your luggage. Oh...are your things outside?” Looking around, he didn’t see any bags outside of the small backpack she was carrying.

“Oh...I, uh...I travel kind of light,” Emma said with a smile and a shrug. Not giving him a chance to ask anymore questions, Emma turned and headed for the distant bay of elevators. As the doors closed behind her she slid the note she had received the night before from her back pocket and ran her finger over the words:  _ Apartment 1008. 10:00AM. Do not be late _ . Glancing at her watch she noticed the time and hoped Regina wouldn’t make a big deal over forty minutes. 

***********************

“You’re late.”

Emma tried to think of a quick retort but her mouth was too busy trying to catch up with her eyes. Regina had opened the door wearing a pair of loose sweats, rolled at the waist, a tight black tank and an unbuttoned flannel shirt over it. Her feet were bare and her hair was pulled into a messy bun and Emma had never seen anyone look so gorgeous without trying before. “What on earth are you staring at me like that?”

Emma closed her mouth with a snap. “I... Sorry, I just figured you’d be all dressed up again.”

"We’re trying to look as normal as possible here, Miss Swan. What on earth would I be doing wearing a business suit in my own home on a Saturday morning?” Regina rolled her eyes hard and walked back into the apartment with Emma in tow.

“Now, we need to talk. Immigration called again this morning and they’re going to be here around noon. Gold said that means to expect them at eleven which gives us...seventeen minutes to figure this out since you couldn’t manage to get here on time like I instructed. Put that down, Miss Swan!”

Emma’s eyes snapped up to Regina as she fumbled in surprise almost dropping the porcelain bud vase in her hand. “Don’t touch my things. In fact, don’t touch anything at all. Just go sit on the couch and I’ll…” Regina looked around at a bit of a loss.

“Coffee?” Emma suggested hopefully.

“What? Oh! Yes...yes that’s a good idea. Coffee is normal. Did you bring the list I asked you for?” While Regina began to brew the pot, she studied the crumpled piece of paper with Emma’s likes and dislikes on it.

**Favorite Colors: Blue, Green**

**Best Ice Cream: Strawberry, Coffee, Banana**

**Best Superheroes: Batman.**

**Preferred Clothes: Casual**

**Other Important stuff:**

**-Super chunk is for eating. Smooth is for sandwiches.**

**-Asparagus is gross**

**-Lose keys constantly**

**-Green Eyes**

**-Underwear matches my outfit color**

The list went on and Regina shook her head. This looked like a list of likes and dislikes for a twelve-year-old boy rather than a grown woman of almost thirty-five years. Walking back into the living room with two mugs in one hand, Regina tossed the list on the coffee table in front of Emma. “Are you kidding me with this?”

“What? You asked me for my likes and dislikes.” Emma leaned back against the couch and put her foot up on the small table in front of her.

“Why the hell would I need to know who your favorite superhero is?” Regina frowned deeply at the woman’s foot.

Emma looked up at her, noticing the frown and the direction of her gaze and moved her other foot up to match the first defiantly. “It could come up,” she said with a shrug. “And what about your list? Alfalfa sprouts and wheat germ shakes for breakfast? Is that even food? You go to bed by nine p.m. every night and like attending social/political rallies? What is this an ad for vegans-who-bore-the-life-out-of-each-other-match.com?”

“Oh. You forgot to add craptastic sense of humor to your list,” Regina snarked back at her.

“Mmhm. Gee I didn’t see  _ chickpeas _ on your list of likes either. But then again, since you left ninety-percent of them on your plate the other night, I didn’t think I would.” Emma flicked her eyebrows up and gave Regina the most smug look she could muster as she shrugged off her jacket and stood. “Now take me to your bedroom.”

“Excuse me? Miss Swan, you better start taking this seriously if you don’t want us both to end up in prison!”

Emma smirked and released a heavy snort. “Don’t get excited. I’m throwing my coat in your bedroom. You said we have to make it look like we both live here, right? Grab the stuff out of my bag too and put it in some conspicuous places.”

“Oh. Um…right.” Regina frowned at her own stupidity. Okay, she was glad Emma had thought of that. It was a good idea and one Regina had missed. Directing the woman down the hall to the second door on the left she opened Emma's bag and took out two jars of peanut butter. One super chunk and one smooth; both Skippy, a couple of t-shirts, a Batman mug that Regina rolled her eyes at, and a blue scarf. It wasn’t much but hopefully it would be enough to convince the immigration agent, upon a brief glance, that Emma did in fact live here.

Emma returned a moment later and sat on the couch again making Regina quickly forget her momentary admiration for the woman’s attention to detail. “Do you mind taking your filthy shoes off my mahogany, Miss Sw—” The buzzing of the doorbell interrupted her thought and she swallowed hard. “He’s here!”

“Crap! Rings!” Emma pointed to Regina’s left hand. Regina frantically patted her pockets searching for the two matching bands. Fingers digging in her left front pocket she yanked them free but they snagged on her pant fabric and both dropped to the floor rolling in opposite directions.

“Shit!” They both threw the curse word at the floor in unison as the front door buzzed a second time. Emma went for the one under the couch as Regina swiped up the one rolling toward the kitchen, slid it on her finger and yanked the door open with a bright smile.

***********************

After a few awkward introductions and an offer of coffee, the three were settled in the living room with Emma leaning back, her arm casually draped over the back of the couch. Regina sat straight backed on the edge of her seat and frowned as Emma placed her foot up on the table again.

“Now, now,  _ dear _ . You know what I always say about you putting your shoes on the mahogany.” Regina smiled tightly and swatted at Emma’s foot in what she hoped looked to be a casual way.

“Sorry, babe,” Emma said with a grin and threw Mr. Remy a knowing look while dropping her foot and reaching forward to pull Regina back to settle into her side. “She hates when I do that.” Emma gave Regina’s shoulder a hard squeeze willing her to relax as she currently felt like she was snuggled up next to a 2” x 4” made of petrified wood.

Mr. Remy asked a lot of questions and Emma’s calm and quick answers, even with the ones that were way off base, finally seemed to relax Regina. Apparently lying came easy to the blonde and while not a particularly admirable quality under normal circumstances, these were anything but normal.

“So I don’t see a space for you to work on your writing, Emma. May I call you Emma?” Mr. Remy looked around at the living room and open kitchen.

“Of course. I have a desk in the bedroom that I do most of my writing on.” Thank God Emma had seen that when she dropped the jacket on the chair earlier. “I find the morning light in there to be perfect for writing and the evening action to be quite...inspirational.” Emma turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Regina’s cheek right next to her ear causing her to immediately stiffen again and dig her nails into Emma’s thigh. “Did you want to see where the magic happens, Mr. Remy?” Emma smirked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, ignoring the daggers digging deeper into her skin through her jeans.

The immigration agent chuckled. “No that’s quite alright. I must say you two seem so happy together.” Regina’s nails slowly relaxed on Emma’s leg. “I’d love to hear more about your trip to France though, Emma.”

“Oh sure, it was simply wonderfu--”

“Austria!” Regina interjected loudly making them both jump. “You were in Austria, dear.” Regina patted Emma’s leg. “She always messes those European countries up, you know how writers are with details. Too much going on in their heads to worry about real life, am I right?” Regina laughed nervously.

“Oh yes, of course. Austria.” Emma added her own nervous laughter.  _ Idiot. Okay, deep breath maybe that was just a simple mistake and not him trying to trip you up.  _ The sudden ringing of Regina’s phone broke the awkward moment.

“That’s my cell. I’ll just uh...let it go to voicemail.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Mrs. Swan-Mills. We’re almost done here anyway. And this will give Emma a chance to tell me more about  _ Austria.”  _ Mr. Remy smiled but there was something about the way it didn’t quite light up his eyes that bothered Regina.

“It’s fine, babe. You’ve already heard the boring details about my trip anyway.” Emma had pulled her demeanor back under control.

Regina reluctantly stood and headed to the kitchen to answer her phone.

“You know what, Emma? I would love to hear more about your trip but would you mind terribly if I used your bathroom first? It’s been a long morning.”

“Oh sure, it’s just down the hall.” Emma pointed in the general direction of the closed doors she had seen before.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to get lost and seem like I’m snooping. Could you just show me?” He stared at her for an uncomfortable second as Emma sat unblinking mentally cursing him and praying the upcoming game of “What’s Behind Door Number One” would pan out in her favor.

Any hope of a life line was dead as Regina seemed deeply enthralled in whatever conversation she was having with her back to them.  _ She should know better than to have left for so long! _

Pulling in a deep breath, Emma stood and led him down the hallway.

***********************

“Where did Mr. Remy go?” Regina was back and Emma was nervously sitting on the couch taking great interest in a hangnail on her right hand.

“Uh...he left.”

“Just like that? What happened?”

" Nothing! Why do you assume something happened?” Something happened.

“What did he say? What did you do??” Regina could hear the panic in her own voice starting to rise.

“Nothing happened. Relax. He asked to go to the bathroom and I showed him where it was. Then when he came back out, he said he had enough info and thanked me and left.”

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Emma’s nervous fidgeting finally stopped and she jumped to her feet. “Well, you should have thought of it! Why didn’t you tell me where the bathroom was? You had to be all: “Just sit down and don’t touch anything.” Emma lowered her voice, mocking Regina’s stern tone.

As Emma relayed the details of her accidentally opening both the broom closet and guest bedroom doors, Regina just shook her head and sighed. “We’re screwed.”

“Maybe it’s not as bad as we think. I’m pretty sure I played it off cool, like I was just showing him the apartment a bit.” Emma smiled and seemed hopeful.

Regina sighed again and wondered if prison life would be as horrid as she imagined. “Just go, okay?”

Emma found herself feeling guilty though she really hadn’t done anything wrong. Seeing Regina give in and give up so quickly made her feel bad. She wasn’t crazy. She really did want this to go well. Up until the last minute, she thought she had been doing a great job of making the relationship seem real. “Listen, I’m sorry. And you know, I never really thanked you for…”

She trailed off as Regina held her hand up. “It’s fine, Miss Swan. I’m sure I’m just overreacting. Now please...go. You do remember which one is the front door, don’t you?”

Emma was back out on the street heading home again by the time she realized that not only had she forgotten to give the ring back to Regina again but that they had mixed them up and the purple band was encircling her finger now.

************************

“You have to let her move in.”

“Are you insane??” Regina hissed into the phone.

“Well if the two of you had been able to handle a simple interview--”

“ _ I _ handled it just fine! It was your bumbling cash cow that screwed everything up! I honestly don’t know how you think that woman is ever going to produce anything meant for someone above a third-grade reading level!”

Gold took a deep breath and released it. “Regina. You have no choice. You need me and I need her. Unless you’d rather crawl back to your mother--”

“No. Just tell me what to do.” Prison was better than crawling to Cora for money and she’d do whatever it took to avoid both.

“First of all, relax. You just need to move her in for a few weeks until immigration stops by again and you convince them everything is on the up and up. She’s really not that bad, I promise.”

“A few weeks?? She’s a slob, Nathan! She put her filthy shoes on my mahogany coffee table.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll whip her into wife material in no time, dear. In the meantime, you need to start introducing her to people and get your stories straight. They may interview you separately next time or hit up your neighbors and you have to make this look legit.”

“Introduce her to--? What if my mother finds out??” The panic was entering her voice again.

“Just pour on the lovey-dovey shit when you’re around others in the building. As for your mother, she’s in Boston and I highly doubt your neighbors make a habit of calling her on weekends. This will all be over in a few weeks. Just tread water and I’ll handle Cora if she starts sniffing around for any reason.”

Regina hung up a few minutes later with a frown. This was going to be the worst “few weeks” of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell is that?”

Emma dropped the box tucked under one arm on the floor in the entryway and held out the tiny orange tabby to Regina. It mewed in her direction and from the look on Regina’s face you’d have thought it belched. “This...is Sunkist. He’s adorable and he’s ours.”

“I don’t do pets. And certainly not ones that scratch my furniture and poop in a box.”

“All couples have pets, Regina. I know you’re “ _ vegan” _ but I’m not asking you to eat him, just love him.” Emma’s quotes were met with an eye roll. 

She placed him on the floor where he immediately ran over to Regina and began climbing up her leg. Detaching the kitten from her pants which, she noted, now had three tiny holes in them, she handed the squirming fuzzball back to Emma like it was a slimy toad. “You’re feeding it and cleaning the litter box.”

“Fine.” Emma said with a huff, letting him climb up her shirt onto her shoulder. “ _ We _ will be in our room...unpacking.”

“Your room? There is no “your room”. You will keep your things in  _ my _ room in case the agent comes back and you decide to give him another tour and, in the meantime, you sleep on the couch.”

Emma unpacked her boxes in less than an hour. She really didn’t have much as most of her things were still in storage. Gold had assured her he’d have her set up in a penthouse apartment soon enough after her novel was done for him, so she had left most of her things back home..

“You have anything to eat in this house that doesn’t taste like grass?” Emma asked, peering into the fridge and shifting the limited selection around like she was going to magically find something edible behind the leafy greens.

“There’s nothing wrong with what is in the fridge.”

“Blech.” Emma snorted, sniffing an open jar of something that looked like dried wheat and smelled like death. “We’re going grocery shopping.”

************************

“Stop putting everything I put in the cart back on the shelf!”

“Well there has to be some compromise between kale and Twinkies, Miss Swan.” Regina plucked another item from the cart and read the ingredients. “There are more chemicals in this then in a science lab.”

“Preservatives are good for you.” Emma snatched the box of cereal back from Regina’s hand. “Besides, Frosted Flakes are made from corn. You should try them.” Pointing to the back of the box she added, “Look, it says: now made with even less horse meat!” Emma cackled at her own joke drawing the eyes of a few fellow shoppers.

“Regi?” A tall, thin, redhead swept over to them and pulled Regina into a quick hug. “I haven’t seen you in weeks with all your community work and you moved too! How’s the new place? It must be amazing! I don’t even know how you got in the building. How’s Richard? Does he love the new apartment?”

“Ruby...I…it’s great to see you too.” Regina looked at her nervously as Emma turned and dropped another box of cereal in the cart and then turned away again.

“Um, does that woman know she just put something in your cart?” Ruby looked at Emma like she was a crazy person when she dropped in a box of hot cocoa mix this time and stuck her hand out towards the redhead.

“I’m Emma. Regina’s w--”

“My friend! From out of town. She’s staying with me for a while. Emma, this is Ruby. One of my closest and oldest friends.” Regina subtly stepped on Emma’s foot to remind her to be good.

“Pleased to meet you.” Emma gritted out through clenched teeth in a smile hiding her pain.

“Oh my God, are you British? I love your accent! How long have you known Regina? I don’t remember you mentioning any friends from England , Regi.”

“I’m Canadian, actually. And we met in college.”  _ Please don’t let Ruby be an old college friend. Please don’t let Ruby be an old college friend. _

“Ooh. Well then you win the oldest friend award, I suppose.” Ruby said with a laugh and Emma released a little gasp as Regina’s foot let up the pressure on her toes. “So, when can I see the new place, Regi?”

“You should come for dinner tonight!” Emma moved her foot just in time to avoid the heel of Regina’s boot again that came down with enough pressure to have broken a toe this time. “I’m making chicken.”

“ _ You’re  _ eating chicken?” Ruby looked suspiciously at Regina and then laughed. “I guess Richard isn’t invited tonight. Don’t worry I won’t tell him you’re cheating again.” She winked and laughed at Emma who grinned at the new information. “So, I’ll see you later then. How’s seven o’clock?”

“Perfect” Regina managed to smile and waited until Ruby had left before smacking Emma on the arm. “Perfect moron!” She hissed.

Emma argued back, rubbing her arm. “Oh, give me a break. Nathan said we needed people to see us together and act normal.”

"He said neighbors! Ruby is too close to my  _ real  _ life. She cannot know about our...this...whatever this is!” 

Emma's brow furrowed. Regina was right of course, but there was no getting out of it now and no way she was going to admit that to the seething woman in front of her. “Yeah well, then we’ll play old friends for a night. No biggie, and besides... she’s cute. Maybe after we’re done you could hook me up— Ow! Stop hitting me!”

“Stop being an ass.”

************************

“So, Emma, what brings you to New York?” Ruby sat at the dining room table working on her second glass of Merlot. Emma was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner and chatting over her shoulder as Regina alternated between overly chatty and overly quiet.

“Oh, she’s writing a novel and doing some research here in town. Thought it would help to immerse herself in the culture.” Regina answered for her.

“What a great idea  _ Emma _ .” Ruby threw Regina a look for not letting the woman speak for herself. “I’ve never met a real live author before. Have you written anything else? What’s your book about?”

Emma opened her mouth to speak again and Regina cut her off. “Oh, she’s not allowed to say what it’s about. She’s ghost writing the novel for someone over at AGAU and it’s all hush hush. You remember how Nathan is, Rubes.” Emma entered the room with a beautiful plate of pan-fried chicken breast and set it next to the rest of the dishes. 

“I can speak for myself, Regina.” Emma sat and looked at Ruby. “She’s right though, I really am not at liberty to discuss the details of the novel. But I am finding New York to be a fascinating place. There are so many interesting people here. What do you do for a living, Ruby?”

Ruby and Emma fell into an easy banter and Regina found herself almost admiring the way Emma could just redirect the conversation when Ruby got too curious. She revealed that she was working at the restaurant, not for the money, but for the real-world experience to better delve into the grit of the city. Regina tried not to roll her eyes too hard at the cliché but Ruby didn’t seem to notice. What  _ Regina _ noticed with another eye roll was that Ruby was turning on the full flirt with the blonde and Emma seemed to be eating it up.

“Oh my God, you got a kitten; he’s so cute!” Ruby exclaimed upon Regina having a mini fit over Sunkist suddenly jumping in her lap and sniffing at her plate. .

“He’s a menace.” Regina said flatly, depositing the cat on the floor with a thump. “And he’s not mine. He’s Emma’s.”

Ruby looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and then addressed Emma. “You’re only here for a few weeks and you got a cat?”

“He followed me home from the restaurant.” Emma shrugged and began picking up empty plates. “I couldn’t just leave him out in the cold and besides I just knew Regi would fall in love with him.” Regina frowned at the use of her nickname. She hated it and only Ruby was allowed to use it, and even that was only because no matter how many times Regina told her she hated it she still insisted on using it until it had just become normal for them over the years.

“The hairball will be leaving with Emma when she goes.” Regina insisted with a frown that neither of the other two women noticed.

“Let me help you, Emma.” Ruby said, starting to get up. “Regina, you barely touched your chicken. You’re not really trying to go vegan when he’s not around are you?”

She wasn’t and the two bites she had taken of the chicken had been divine, but she’d be damned if she was going to let Emma win this one on their first night together after enduring a half a dozen comments about it at the grocery store that afternoon.

Pushing the breadcrumb crusted chicken across her plate “I prefer to stick to more healthy options.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “You barely ate anything though. Emma, this meal really was amazing. An author that can cook. I should marry you right now.” Ruby and Emma laughed while Regina didn’t know who to frown at first.

“Well at least she liked the green beans.” Emma picked up the near empty plate from the center of the table. “Those are an old family recipe.”

“A healthy choice. I had two helpings actually and yes, they were delicious.” Regina smirked as she speared the last one on her fork and Ruby rolled her eyes again. 

“I’m so glad you liked them.” Emma turned and threw her next comment over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. “The secret is sautéing them in bacon fat.”

Emma could hear Ruby still cackling behind her as Regina’s fork hit the plate with a clank. She took her time cleaning up in the kitchen to give the two women time alone as well as let Regina cool off. Emma washed the dishes and Sunkist helped. Well, actually Sunkist mostly hopped back and forth on the counter and knocked things into the sink but at least he wasn’t getting in trouble with Regina so that was kind of helping.

“How have you never mentioned her before??” Ruby was busy grilling Regina in the living room now. “First of all, she’s gorgeous and she’s a writer and she can cook and now she’s in the kitchen washing your dishes! You have  _ got _ to hook me up, Regi. Please tell me she’s single.”

“Stop salivating like a wolf in heat, Ruby. She’s not...well...I don’t know her situation entirely. It’s complicated.” Regina emptied the last of the merlot into her glass.

“Oh my God you’re fucking her.” Ruby’s mouth dropped open and Regina almost spit her mouthful of wine across the room.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m...I’m not  _ fucking _ her,” Regina whispered the word “fucking” like she was in middle school. “Besides, I'm dating Richard. You know that. And also, I’m not into girls. You know that too.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Except for...what was her name?” Ruby paused and then snapped her fingers, saying her name with an overstated dreamy look in her eye. “Jacinda…. Totally not into girls, right. You gotta admit she’s cuter than Richard though, am I right?” Ruby smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette.

“That was different and that was a long time ago and you swore you’d stop bringing that up.”

“Okay, okay. Fine, I’m dropping it. But seriously, if you’re not fucking her doesn’t she deserve to be placed in my capable hands…”

“She’s leaving in a few weeks. Keep your paws off of her, Ruby.”

Emma entered the living room drying her hands on her jeans with Sunkist firmly attached to her pant leg. Plopping down next to Regina she pulled him off her and placed him on the couch next to them.

“Off.”

“What?”

“The cat. Off the furniture.”

“Oh, come on Regina. He’s part of the family.” Emma begged on his behalf. “Besides, the floor is cold.”

“He is a filthy fuzzball and belongs on the floor. Not two seconds ago he was probably digging around in his litter box.”

“You’re such a germaphobe.” Emma rolled her eyes and slid to the floor with Sunkist on her lap.

Ruby laughed at the exchange in front of her. “You two must be old friends. You fight like an old married couple!”

************************

Closing the door behind Ruby an hour later, Regina stormed back to the living room. “What the hell was that all about?”

Emma looked at her innocently. “What was what all about? We just had a lovely evening with your friend and to be honest I think we played the long-lost college roommate thing perfectly.”

“You were flirting with her all night!” Regina fumed.

“And? She’s hot. And what do  _ you  _ care?”

“I  _ care _ because you don’t get to be part of my life. This is a business transaction and nothing more. You shouldn’t even be here now, never mind thinking you’re gonna hook up with my  _ best friend!” _

“Why did you agree to do this?” Emma leapt from the couch.

“What??”

“This. Us. Why did you agree to help me out? What are you getting out of it?” Emma waved her arms motioning to the space.

“I don’t owe you an explanation!” Regina gritted back at her.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and threw herself back on the couch which subsequently moved, bumping the table next to it and knocking over the small porcelain vase perched on top, sending it crashing to the floor where it shattered instantly. She froze and stared at Regina trying to get her mouth to open and apologize but Regina didn’t wait. She stormed down the hall and slammed her bedroom door so hard Emma cringed waiting for another crash.

************************

The double-buzz of Regina’s phone woke her the following morning.

_ Morning, Regi. Listen I’m _

_ sorry about last night. You _

_ seemed kinda off and I didn’t _

_ mean to upset you if I did. _

**It’s fine. I’m fine. No harm done.**

_ So my mother is hosting dinner _

_ tonight and I thought it may be your _

_ chance to see if she’ll donate to _

_ the community center like she _

_ mentioned a while back. Please come? _

__

Regina did not feel in the mood to schmooze Ruby’s mother tonight but she knew she couldn’t pass up the chance to secure another donation for the library project.

**Yeah. okay, I’ll come.**

_ Awesome! Bring Emma! _

__

**What? No. She’s busy probably.**

**Writing.**

_ Ugh. Ok. Well I guess you could _

_ bring Richard then... _

__

**He’s is out of town for the week**

**on a business trip so you won’t have**

**to endure him.**

_ Whaaaat? I didn’t say anything. _

****

**You didn’t have to, dear. I could**

**feel your sarcasm dripping off the**

**screen.**

The three dots of Ruby typing a reply popped up and disappeared three times before Regina laughed and decided to save her.

**I’ll see you tonight, Rubes.**

**maybe by then you’ll think of**

**a comeback…**

Adding a winky face emoji, Regina laughed and headed for the shower. A good night’s sleep had put her in a better mood and upon exiting the bedroom and noticing Emma had cleaned up the broken shards of porcelain, she felt even better. Maybe she  _ had _ overreacted a little last night. Emma was right that she had done a good job of convincing Ruby they were old friends.

************************

Not finding Emma in the apartment after her shower, Regina decided to head down to the building library to get some work done. It being Sunday, the community center would be too busy with programs and kids running around to get any work done there anyway.

Regina loved how quiet the space was. The thick carpet and the book lined walls deadened the echo of the large multi-story room and made it feel almost like a sanctuary. She hoped that by the time she was finished with it, she could make a nice reading nook with some plants and comfortable seating for the other residents to be more encouraged to enjoy it too.

This morning however, upon entering the room through the large oak door on the ground floor, her normally still oasis was broken up by multiple loud thuds coming from somewhere above her in the children’s book section and a stream of curse words that would have made any fairy tale character blush.

Regina took the steps of the large spiral staircase in the center of the room two at a time and let out a breathless laugh at the scene displayed on the third floor before her. Emma was seated on the plush carpet surrounded by what looked to be an entire truck load of books and just as Regina’s foot hit the top step another pile of them seemed to give way under an invisible force and topple over.

Trying to regain her breath while laughing as Emma scowled back and forth between her and the books, Regina stepped around the scattered debris and offered her a hand helping her to her feet.

“I never stack the children’s books. The covers are too slippery and they um...do this.” Regina motioned to the floor.

“I was just trying to help.” Emma pouted at the books and Regina was suddenly struck by how endearing she looked covered in dust and frowning at the uncooperative hardbacks strewn everywhere .

Regina bent down and began to stack the books into much shorter piles as Emma watched. “I wanted to apologize for last night.”

“Oh yeah? What for?” Emma wasn’t done pouting apparently.

“I overreacted and listen, I understand there’s no point in us fighting. We’re in this together now and we both have just as much to lose as the other.”

“Why  _ did  _ you do it?” Emma posed the same question from the previous evening although this time with a lot less of an accusatory tone. “Why did you agree to help me?”

Regina frowned at the floor. “I did it for the money and for the apartment. But it’s not as bad as it sounds.” Emma waited, allowing her to continue. “Nathan promised me that if I helped him with his latest project he would make a substantial donation to the community library project, convince the board at AGAU that they needed to be more philanthropic, and hand me the job as head of the department. I was miserable in editing and he offered me an out.”

Regina continued to busy herself shuffling the fallen books while Emma stood listening. “He set me up with a more than generous severance package and the promise of bringing me back on to the position of my dreams if I could prove myself with the community project and do him one little favor. I just didn’t realize at the time that when he said  _ favor _ that he meant you and that it would involve immigration fraud.” Regina shook her head and frowned at an internal thought.

“And the apartment was just a bonus. It’s been a dream of mine to get my hands on this collection since the last two public libraries in the area to close donated everything they had to the building and I know I can turn this into something amazing for the residents and possibly even one day get it open to the public as well.”

" Isn’t your mother rich? Why don’t you just get the money from her? Seems like an awful lot of work for some job that doesn’t even exist yet and that you don’t even have yet”

Regina’s frown deepened. “My mother is not an option. It’s a long story but suffice it to say you should be glad this marriage will be over in a few months and you’ll never have to meet her. I’d marry a hundred women and owe a hundred Nathan’s a favor before asking her for one dime to support me or anything she would deem a waste of time and effort.”

“We should study tonight.” Emma changed the topic suddenly. She needed to learn more about Regina’s relationship with her family of which she had only heard negative things and only about her mother so far. “We need to prepare for the next interview.”

“I’m sorry I can’t. I’m going out.”

“Okay. I’ll come with you.”

“No.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

Regina explained the dinner at Ruby’s parents house and landing the donation from her mother.

“The more I know about you and your friends the better, no? Unless you think I can’t handle it. That I’ll embarrass you.” Emma’s accusation wasn’t exactly off target.

“Look, they’re very conservative and they know I’m dating Richard and they don’t know that Ruby is gay and I don’t--”

“You don’t trust me not to flirt with her in front of them. You think I’m some kind of pig that can’t behave myself?” Emma’s voice was turning annoyed again. Regina had this way of saying things without really saying them that made her feel like she was constantly judging her. “You know what? I don’t want to go anyway. It sounds boring.”

Emma pushed herself off the bookcase she was leaning on and stalked back down the stairs slamming the heavy oak door behind her.

************************

Regina finished dressing and found the perfect heels for dinner. Ruby’s parents loved her but this was still going to be a hard sell. The last time she had brought up the community library Mrs. Bouchard had blown her off with a vague maybe. Mr. Bouchard had made his fortune in real estate and the family didn’t see much value in things like community centers that didn’t turn a profit.

Entering the living room, Regina grabbed her bag and keys and glanced at Emma who was lazing on the couch watching TV. When the woman got any work done on this novel she was supposed to be writing was a mystery to Regina. Shaking her head, she headed for the door.

“Your hair looks better down.”

“Excuse me?” Regina turned on her heel and stared incredulously at Emma.

“Your hair. It looks better down then pulled up like that.” Emma barely even looked away from the screen.

If she wasn’t already running a few minutes late Regina would have given the blonde quite an earful for the uninvited commentary. Offering a withering glare instead, she stated flatly, “I’ll be home around eleven.”

Emma flashed her a sarcastically sweet smile. “Don’t be late, sweetheart. I’ll wait up for you.”

“Don’t.” Regina turned and left with a slam of the door that was quickly becoming the period on most of their  conversations.

************************

Regina rang the doorbell of the large brownstone in uptown Manhattan. Houses in Manhattan were few and far between and went for millions and this one had been in Ruby’s family for many years. The large white door swung open and a warm smile greeted Regina.

Releasing her from a brief hug, Mr. Bouchard took her coat and gloves and placed them in the hall closet. “Come in, come in, Regina. We’re so happy you could join us for dinner. Get yourself settled in the parlor and Jacob will bring you a drink.”

Regina had grown up around money but the idea of being served by a butler always made her feel uncomfortable. Despite the fact that she knew Jacob was well paid, it still felt like an odd form of servitude and completely unnecessary in this day and age. It’s not like these people were royalty.

"That’s quite alright. I’m happy to wait until dinner for a refreshment. Is Ruby here yet?” Regina hadn’t noticed her car outside when she pulled up, but with parking so limited in the city she couldn’t be sure she wasn’t just parked around the block.

“No, no. Not yet. You know how Ruby is. She’ll be late to her own funeral someday.” The older man laughed and winked at Regina as he led her into the sitting room. Mrs. Bouchard was already there with a glass of wine in her hand chatting politely with an older couple Regina did not know.

“Regina, dear!” Mrs. Bouchard smiled warmly at her. “Sit, sit. I want you to meet Margaret and Stephen Forest. They own the Firestone building down on ninety-third street and were just remarking on the neighborhood. I told them you live just near there and they’d love to hear all about it.” Ruby’s mother seemed to be distracted looking for something on the table next to her. “Ah, here it is.” She remarked, picking up the small bell on the table. “Let me ring for Jacob and he’ll bring you a drink, dear.”

“Oh that’s fine, Mrs. Bouchard. I can wait until we eat.” Regina assured her.

The older woman laughed and shook her head, turning to the Forests. “She hates the hired help. You know how this generation is. They want to do everything for themselves.”

Regina took a breath and then decided it wasn’t worth the argument. She loved Ruby’s parents but they did come from another world and besides, she was looking to butter the woman up tonight, not get into a debate about the merits of live-in house servants.

“I actually don’t live on ninety-third street anymore. I’ve recently relocated further downtown.”

“Oh! Ruby didn’t tell me. Where are you living now, dear?”

“I’m on sixty-fourth and second now. In the Riverview building. It’s a wonderful area and the building itself is just beautiful.”

“Riverview. Why have I heard of that?” Mr. Forest seemed to be searching his mind for a connection and suddenly snapped his fingers. “A historical landmark! The building was designated as such, correct? I sit on the city board and I remember looking at the blueprints. The architecture is fascinating. Isn’t there some kind of large atrium in the center of the building?”

“Yes. It’s used as a library. The space really is amazing.” Regina felt a small sense of pride talking about the building even though she had just moved in so recently.

“They don’t make them like that anymore. Big real estate tycoons like Max here don’t let an inch of space go to waste anymore.” Mr. Forest jerked his thumb in the direction of Ruby’s father who laughed and shrugged.

“You’re quickly becoming one of us horrible old real estate tycoons yourself there Stephen.”

“Hey, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” Mr. Forest shrugged and laughed back, throwing a wink at Regina.

“The building is beautiful and I really don’t see the library as wasted space at all. Sure, we sacrifice a few of the amenities of the more modern builds, but the space offers a quiet respite for its residents from the busy city.” Regina went on as she certainly had the attention of the room. “I’ve been helping to organize the collection and I’m hoping the residents will agree to open the space to the public when I’m finished.” Reading the room, she added, “I think it could bring in a nice stream of revenue to the building owner with some creative thinking.”

“Ah yes. Regina does love her community outreach...” Mrs. Bouchard tossed out the comment as Ruby swept into the doorway making a scene of dropping her coat and things on a chair and herself on top of them.

“Parking around here is a bitch, you know that?”

Mrs. Bouchard frowned sharply at Ruby’s language and less than proper entrance. Looking as if she were about to admonish her verbally, she was stopped by a loud bark of laughter from the hallway.

"The butler? People actually still have those?” Regina’s spine snapped upright. She knew that voice. “Thanks Jeeves, but I can hang up my own coat. Don’t like other people getting fingerprints on the fine pleather if you know what I mean.”

Regina glared at Ruby who flashed a giant grin at her as the blonde came into the room and stopped short at the sight of five people staring at her like she was a home invader.

“Everyone, this is Emma.” Ruby stood up and crooked her arm through Emma’s. If looks could kill, Ruby would not have been late to her own funeral that day as Regina’s gaze could have put her six feet under right then and there. “She’s a friend of Regina’s, staying with her for a few weeks and I just couldn’t let her sit alone in that musty old apartment by herself when she could be here with us. Emma is an author. Writing a novel for AGAU. Isn’t that fascinating?”

“Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard. Nice place you got here. Nice butler too.” Emma’s smile was genuine and warm attempting to balance out Regina’s icy glare.

“It’s Bouchard, dear. And it’s lovely to meet you…” Mrs. Bouchard glanced at Ruby. “Although a little forewarning as to the extra guest would have been nice.”

“Oh come on, Carol.” It drove Mrs. Bouchard nuts that Ruby referred to her by her first name which is precisely why she did it. “There’s always room for one more and besides, I knew you’d love the chance to meet Emma. Now let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Ruby pulled Emma from the room with her and headed for the dining room. Purposely sitting at the end of the row of seats with Emma next to her, Ruby made sure Regina had no choice but to sit on the other side of Emma to avoid any shin kicking Regina may have in mind. She knew Regina was going to kill her but she might as well enjoy her last meal, pain free, first.

The banter during dinner was loose and generally about the foursome’s real estate investments and upcoming prospects. Emma stayed quiet for the most part much to the relief of Regina and when she did interject her questions were almost thoughtful. After her less than couth entrance, Regina was thankful for small favors.

“Ruby, dear. Why didn’t you tell us that Regina had moved? And to such a nice building too.” Mrs. Bouchard didn’t wait for a response and instead turned directly to Regina. “I was thinking though dear, how on earth  _ did _ you manage to get your application approved. I distinctly remember Stephen mentioning the unusual requirements for residency.”

“Yes, they are very strict with the applications they will entertain. Wasn’t one of them that you had to be married to even be considered?” Mr. Forest raised an eyebrow in the direction of Regina.

“Ha! Well, obviously they’ve loosened up that requirement recently!” Ruby was glad she had Emma between them as she could almost feel Regina dying to sink her heel into her foot. “Regina will never get married. Everyone is too noisy and messy for her. If only she could marry a book!” Ruby cackled at her own joke and Emma snorted, choking on her water as she took a sip.

Regina frowned at the two of them.

“Oh God, she’s going to bring up Richard.” Ruby was on a roll. “I suppose someday you could marry him. He’s a neat freak like you… and about as interesting as an empty notebook.” The sudden rattle of the wine glasses on the table made everyone jump as Ruby rubbed her shin. Damn woman had a long reach.

Mr. Forest changed the subject in an attempt to help. “Emma, tell us more about yourself. Are you married?”

Emma’s laugh cut off in her throat. “I...um...not usually.” She stammered while Regina’s eyes widened.

“Well what on earth does that mean, dear?” Mrs. Blanchard looked at her quizzically.

“She’s getting a divorce.” Regina jumped in to save her subsequently ignoring Ruby’s questioning gaze.

Following a round of murmured condolences and half explanations, the conversation moved on to other topics and at the end of dinner the group moved back into the sitting room to chat. Emma excused herself on the way to use the restroom and on her way back she noticed Mrs. Bouchard lingering in the hallway with Mrs. Forest.

“I simply don’t see the rationale behind donating to these community projects all the time. Sure, the tax write off is necessary but there are plenty of other worthy causes to dump cash into that don’t take up valuable real estate. Besides, it’s not like we don’t have the New York Public Library already. I simply don’t see why she’s so hung up on this pet project. And Loretta told me that she quit her job! Can you imagine? What must Cora be thinking?”

Emma frowned and moved away from the two gossiping women. As much as Regina annoyed her she had still done her an amazing favor even if it was for semi-selfish reasons. She felt a little sorry for Regina having to grovel to these people for donations. How could they not see the value in a public library when they spouted on and on at dinner about how interesting it was that Emma was a novelist.  _ Fricken hypocrites. _

The group settled back into easy conversation in the sitting room but Emma couldn’t help watching Regina with pity. She tried to bring up the community library project multiple times but with the aid of Mrs. Bouchard, the others were side stepping her repeatedly. Emma didn’t know why it was starting to grate on her nerves considering she didn’t really care either, but it was. Every time Regina’s brow furrowed in frustration, the corners of Emma’s mouth would turn down in unison.

“Emma, dear. You simply must tell us more about your novel. I love that you are immersing yourself in the gritty life of the city. It must be hard to find time to write though with a job as a waitress.” Mrs. Bouchard pressed Emma for further details.

“Well right now I’m just in the note-taking phase so it hasn’t been difficult. Plus, I find the job stimulating. People endlessly intrigue me and you can learn so much from spending dinner with someone.” Emma smiled and Regina smirked at the doublespeak in her words.

“Well, I’d hardly say serving someone qualifies as spending dinner with them.” Mrs. Forest laughed lightly.

“Oh, I’d have to disagree. People are most themselves when they don’t think anyone is watching. I’m sure Jacob could tell us a few secrets if we asked him, no?”

Emma winked at Mrs. Bouchard who paled and sputtered at the indication causing Ruby to laugh out loud. “Oh calm down, Carol. No one is going to spill your tea tonight.”

“So is your book about a waitress then?” Mrs. Forest asked. “Could we hear a bit of what you wrote?”

“Oh yes! That would be lovely!” Mr. Bouchard looked at Emma expectantly along with the others except for Regina who stared at Emma with a look she couldn’t quite read. Amusement mixed with...something she couldn’t quite place.

“Well I uh...I don’t really have anything off the top of my head that I could recite for you…” Emma tried to beg off.

“Oh well…” Regina suddenly chimed in. “Perhaps something from one of your other books then. I’m sure we’d all be  _ delighted  _ to hear anything you’ve written.”

Emma shot Regina a sharp look and realized she was on the spot. “I do write some poetry… I guess I could…”

“Oh, I love poetry. Yes! Please give us something from any of your collections.” Mrs. Bouchard was nearly clapping her hands with excitement. “Please, take the center of the room, dear, so we can all hear.” Ruby rolled her eyes knowing her mother was no literary fan but probably just couldn’t wait to tell her country club friends all about the famous author she had never heard of before tonight that spouted off poetry at her latest dinner soiree. 

Emma stood and nervously wiped her hands on her pants, clearing her throat. “There once was a man from Nantucket.”

Ruby let out a blast of laughter that made the whole room jump and Emma smiled nervously. “Just kidding.” Emma’s father chuckled with Mr. Forest and Regina smirked. Taking a deep breath Emma began again.

“Fuck the morning.” Emma began, ignoring the pairs of eyebrows that shot up across the room.

"Fuck the morning;  
she sighs as she steps in the shower.  
Soon to be discarded dreams tugging at her sub-conscience.  
Another broken plot-line lost, its details washed away   
w ith the previous night’s sleep from her eyes.

Destined to repeat the endless cycle of dreaming  
and scrubbing away the hope of change.

Fuck the job.  
She sighs once more.  
The subway’s dim, and flickering lights set  
the scene for the mundane madness that  
brings no love, no joy, or even sadness, just static.

Churning numbers numb her mind.  
And she’s fine, a robot can’t feel pain.

Fuck another lonely night.  
A witty sitcom shines in her peripherals.  
The canned laughter laughing at everything,  
laughing at nothing, more flickering lights... for what?

Escape is all the caged rat ever thinks of.  
Escape. She laughs with the box on the wall.

Fuck escape.  
There is none... but one.  
There is place that she can be free, that holds her hopes,  
Her dreams and promises of more and she goes willingly, desperately.

Falling deep into the abyss of words and phrases.  
They light her mind on fire and she thinks: m a y b e...

Fuck the morning.  
Fuck the job.  
Fuck lonely nights and endless cycles.

Here.  
In the pages of the book there is freedom.  
Here.  
The walls thin and her soul is set loose.  
Here.  
There is more.

The room fell silent for a beat when she was done and Emma opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them; her gaze meeting Regina’s first, who seemed enthralled by the woman standing in front of her. Seeming to see her for the first time somehow.

“That was wonderful, Emma!” Mr. Bouchard broke the silence first. “I love the grittiness of the language and the message of the poem. Wonderful! A poor woman in an endless rut, a meaningless job who finds escape and hope in books. How very apropos for a writer.”

The room agreed with him and gave Emma a little round of applause; all but Regina who continued to stare at her with a mixed expression as the conversation moved on to other topics. 

************************

“You’re leaving?” Ruby caught Emma in the hallway a little while later putting on her jacket.

“Yeah, I think it’s best if I go. Regina didn’t really want me here anyway and I’ve kind of stolen the attention all night anyway. She’s got to work on your mom for that donation and I don’t want to get in the way.” Emma was fidgeting with her gloves and scarf.

“I wish you’d stay. Besides I think that poem of yours makes that donation practically a sure thing. My dad loved it. Well, let me call you a cab or we can get Jacob to drive you back.” Ruby offered when Emma didn’t seem to be persuaded.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna grab the subway. Get some more of the gritty New York research in.” Emma flashed a smile and headed out the door much to Ruby’s disappointment.

************************

Emma sat in the almost bucket seat of the subway car doing her best to not look like she was studying her fellow passengers. New York, and well, America in general, was such a diverse place compared to so much of the world, and how people of so many cultures and backgrounds seemed to meld together with the oddest commonalities endlessly enthralled her. 

A woman who had to be approaching eighty say directly across from her, clutching her large bag to her chest, eyes alert to the surrounding crowd despite the lack of expression on her face, as if convinced someone was planning to take it from her in seconds. Three seats away a woman who looked to be at least forty years younger than her mirrored counterpart sat in the exact same position, The only difference between the two being a few wrinkles and an obvious contrary fashion sense. 

Emma could count at least eight “typical” twenty somethings in her immediate proximity that seemed to embody the all American look. Tight jeans, layered tops, air pods, noses buried in their phones. What struck her was the similarities despite the obvious cultural differences. Asian, Indian, African American, Caucasian, it didn’t seem to matter. The shared culture of the masses was something that she often thought was oddly ignored here as perceived individuality seemed to be the preferred focus of most. She made a mental note to jot down an idea about a possible dystopian novel. Maybe something dealing with a community of clones who were all convinced of their specialness. The scoff she emitted at her own idea garnered her a furrowed brow from grandma-clutchy-purse across the way and she cleared her throat as one does in such situations.

_ So why can’t you and your all American wife find any common ground?  _ Emma frowned at the floor. Why couldn’t they? Admittedly, their connection wasn’t exactly voluntary but it  _ was _ mutual wasn’t it? Sometimes it seemed like Regina was being held in the arrangement at gunpoint. It’s not like she wasn’t benefiting from it too right? From minute one it was like Regina had decided Emma was nothing but an inconvenience. 

Emma sighed. Well...okay. The way Gold had seemed to sell it to the brunette was that she’d never have to see her after the actual wedding day and now here they were basically living together. Cohabitation was not exactly in the bill of sale she supposed, but still. It was starting to drive Emma nuts that Regina did nothing but treat her like a pest when she wasn’t the only one benefiting from the arrangement even if it wasn’t exactly as easy as it was supposed to be. 

Sighing again, she chewed her lip lightly finding herself hoping she hadn’t made things worse for Regina tonight after all and then conflictingly arguing with herself that she was just trying to help anyway and if Regina couldn't see that it was her problem.

************************

“Okay, let’s see…” Emma mumbled to herself as she rifled through Regina’s medicine cabinet. _Mascara...Armani. Hairspray...Pureology. Face cream… whoa._ Emma gasped reading the La Mer label. _This stuff is like over a thousand bucks a jar! What the fuck, Regina?_ Jotting down a note in her book and adding a dozen dollar signs after it, Emma twisted open the lid and took a sniff. _Ugh._ _Not worth it._ She shook her head to clear her nostrils, made another note and resumed her research.

Having decided to study more about her wife, upon arriving back at Regina’s--  _ their _ apartment, and situating herself on the couch with an array of perfume bottles and various body lotions, she jotted down notes and sampled the ones that looked nice. The room smelled like the cosmetics department at a high-end fashion store by the time she was done but she had her favorites picked out and left them to the side for Regina to take note of. Grabbing an armload of product she headed back to the bathroom stopping short as the door to the apartment was bumped open and Regina entered, stopping short herself, with a sharp gasp.

“Are you stealing my entire medicine cabinet?” Regina threw an accusatory glare at Emma who had frozen in place juggling over a dozen or so different bottles and jars.

Emma frowned. “Yes.” She rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. This woman really was unbelievable.

Returning to the couch she found Regina leafing through her notebook. “What are these stars next to each one?” Regina’s finger ran down the page over the scrawled letters and symbols.

“Those are the ones I’m going to steal first.” Emma snarked at her and Regina winced.

“Okay, I deserved that.”

“Yes. You did.” Emma’s tone was sharp again but she sighed as Regina’s eyes dropped to the table in surrender and softened her tone. “Those are the ones I like the best...so we match...if they ask.”

“I see you put five stars next to my Davidoff  _ Cool Water _ .” Regina’s fingers traced the letters. “I’ve worn that since high school. It’s one of my favorites even though it’s far from the most expensive on the list.”

“Just because something is expensive doesn’t make it better.”

Regina chuckled with a nod. “I can see from your opinion of my La Mer face cream that’s certainly true. Is that negative one hundred stars?”

Emma gave a small snort and nodded. “Sorry…no offense but it’s icky.”

“None taken, I assure you.” Regina’s hand landed on Emma’s knee in an innocent, friendly gesture that she probably didn’t think twice about as Emma froze in place, suddenly unable to focus for a second on anything but the intense warmth radiating through the thick denim of her jeans.  _ What’s wrong with me? _ Emma tried to get her breathing to normalize.

“My mother gave it to me as a commentary on the bags under my eyes last Thanksgiving. Everything she’s ever given me is a commentary on something.” Regina pulled her hand back and rubbed her palm absentmindedly looking like she was remembering something unpleasant.

“Tell me about your parents.” Emma paused at the way the corner of Regina’s mouth took a hard downward turn. “I mean...I think I should know something about your family in case they ask about our relationships with each other’s…” Emma trailed off when Regina raised a hand to stop her.

“It’s late. I know we need to study but I really am exhausted.”

“Of course. I totally understand. Tomorrow then.” Emma waited for Regina to stand so she could make up the couch with a couple of pillows and a blanket Regina had placed on a nearby chair for her but she lingered for a moment. “Is there something else?”

Regina looked at Emma, studying her face for what seemed like an eternity before finally taking a deep breath. “Why did you do it?”

“Why did I do wh--? Oh. Look I’m sorry, Ruby showed up and wouldn’t take no for an answer and I really couldn’t think of an argue--”

“No. Not why did you come. The poem. Why did you choose that one?”

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugged and tried to look uninterested.

“I got the donation. Ruby’s father wouldn’t listen to a word her mother had to say and offered almost twice what I was hoping for.” Regina paused and waited for a reaction but Emma didn’t give her one. “It was the poem. You really touched him. Thank you. Really.”

And then that hand was there again, on Emma’s knee. Emma shook her head at a thought as Regina studied her. She seemed to be having an internal argument with herself as her eyes glanced back and forth between Regina’s hand and her own tightly clenched in her lap. “I did it for myself.”

“What?” Regina’s hand pulled back again, this time like she had touched a hot stove.

Emma shrugged in an attempt to seem cool, hiding the fact that her mind and pulse were racing like a teenager on their first soda date. “We have to study and if you’re worried about your donations you won’t be able to focus and I’ll get deported.”

“I see. Of course. That makes complete sense I don’t know why I would have thought--” Regina’s voice was tight as she stood. Why did it matter why Emma helped her? The point was she had achieved the goal of her evening. If Emma hadn’t done it  _ for _ her really, it was no big deal. It’s not like Emma had any reason to do something for her anyway. They were in this for their own gains and that was that. 

Emma cleared her throat lightly to fill the stretching and awkward silence Regina had left hanging between them as she cut off her last sentence, pulling her out of her racing thought process. Regina cleared her own throat in response and continued, “We can study tomorrow...if you’re not busy  _ writing _ .” The sarcasm dripped off the end of her final word.

“Why do you hate me?” Emma looked up at her having no idea where the inquiry came from.

“Excuse me?”

“Why do you hate me?” Emma repeated holding her gaze.

“I don’t hate you, I just...want my life back.” Regina replied flatly as she headed for the bedroom.

“And I am waiting for mine to begin.” Emma’s reply was almost to herself but her sincerity made Regina pause. Her hand raised to rest on the wall at the edge of the doorway, for just a second, she almost turned around and apologized. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina glanced at the sleeping blonde hanging half off the couch and rolled her eyes. Her things were scattered about on the floor and the back of the nearby chair haphazardly. The woman was even a messy sleeper if that was possible. Granted the couch wasn’t the most ideal situation and it was kind of cute the way she was hugging the pillow to her chest like a teddy bear… W _here the heck did that come from?_ She shook her head to etch-a-sketch the thought away.

Last night had been surprising in more than one way and the morning light hadn’t brought much clarity but regardless, Regina was hopeful they could just move on and not discuss any of it further today. There was no point in working things out in a non-relationship relationship anyway. It was better to keep her eye on the end game. They had a job to do and then their arrangement could conclude.

Preparing breakfast and setting out dishes, she went about her morning routine. There was nothing like efficiency to clear your mind. Idle hands led to idle thoughts her mother would say. Regina rolled her eyes at her repeating her mother’s locutions to herself. She must be desperate. Noisily placing empty mugs and plates on the table with a loud rattle she glanced over her shoulder just long enough to see one of Emma’s eyes slit open. Turning away from her again she quipped, “Are you going to sleep all day or would you like to join the land of the living at some point?”

“Mfhrhph pher praekvest?”

“I’m sorry I don’t speak Canadian Sasquatch. Care to repeat that?” Regina moved back into the kitchen which was open to the living area.

A few additional grunts later Emma was upright, stretching and yawning. “I said,” she interrupted herself with another yawn, “what’s for breakfast?”

Regina frowned at the audacity of the woman to expect breakfast to be served by her...even though that’s exactly what she had been doing. “Eggs. How do you want them cooked?”

“Pancakes.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know that method. Try again.” Regina rolled her eyes. Why wasn’t it a surprise that she would want sugar laden carbs for breakfast? The woman ate like a child and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Regina that she had left most of her brussel sprouts and all of her asparagus untouched the night before.

“Want pancakes.” Emma insisted. 

When Regina turned around Emma was standing in her pajamas by the couch with her arms folded and lower lip protruding and if she hadn’t been half smirking Regina would have called her a brat and suggested she was in need of a good spanking. _Okay seriously what the hell is wrong with me?_ “I do apologize but the restaurant is only serving eggs with avocado toast this morning. If the princess would like something else, she can get off her ass and make it herself.”

Emma made a face akin to tasting sour milk. “Yuck.”

“Let me guess. You don’t like avocado. Too green and healthy for you?”

“Don’t like. They taste like wood.”

Regina laughed and shook her head. “Fine. You’re getting over easy and I think I have some strawberry jelly in the fridge if you want it for the toast.”

“You...you have _sugar_ in the house?” Emma whispered like she was giving up a federal secret.

“Shut up and go get dressed or you’ll be having nothing.”

Emma scurried off to the bathroom to shower without further comment while Regina finished making breakfast. When she came back, Regina placed a large steaming mug of coffee in front of her. “Coffee okay?... Or would you prefer chocolate milk?”

“Do you _have_ any chocolate milk?” Emma looked at her expectantly.

“No.”

“Coffee is fine.” Regina could actually hear the disappointment in Emma’s voice and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

******************

After breakfast was cleared, Regina told Emma to wait at the table. When she returned she was carrying a large book. Setting it down in front of Emma with a thump she sat next to her. “There you go. Ask me anything you think would be of value.”

Emma ran her hand over the rich leather cover and opened it slowly. The photos inside ranged from when Regina was a child to recently and in a very unRegina-like way seemed to be in no particular order.

Emma leafed through the thick pages asking questions about where Regina had grown up and about her childhood. “Is this your mother?” she asked looking at a picture of a rather stern woman with what must have been a seven or eight-year-old Regina standing in front of her. It wasn’t that the woman wasn’t smiling that gave her a stern look but the ramrod straight way she stood and the way her smile didn’t seem to creep north of her nose. Emma looked closely at the picture and could have sworn the woman’s fingers were digging painfully into the child’s shoulders in front of her despite the lack of expression on her young face.

“Yes. That was my eighth birthday. Mother said I was too old for celebrating such frivolities that year and took me to get our portrait taken instead.

“Wow, eight seems a little young to cut-off the birthday celebrations. I think birthdays are for spoiling people and if you don’t have people, they are for spoiling yourself.”

“Yes well, my mother would only half disagree with you on that. The only person she ever spoiled was herself.”

“Can you tell me more about her? She sounds um...like a real piece of work.” Emma leaned on her hand propping herself up on her elbow on the table and turned to face Regina.

Regina sighed. “My mother…” She paused looking for the right words

Emma stayed silent waiting for her to continue. She found that when you wanted to know something from someone it was often best to just stay silent and listen without responding too much. People often would fill the space with more information than they thought they wanted to share if you just gave them time to sort it out.

“My mother loves me. In her own way.” The frown on Regina’s face suggested she may think otherwise but Emma remained quiet, tilting her head and waiting.

“She has always wanted what’s best for me. The main issue is that what she thinks is best for me and what I think is best for me do not often coincide.” She paused again and took a moment. “Growing up I had everything most would possibly want. All the finest clothes and things but that was just it. They were just things. And things don’t really mean that much to me really. They are all temporary. The real stuff...feeling like you matter to someone or matter at all...that’s what I never had.”

Emma nodded and let her continue. “I spent my childhood feeling like my mother put a curse on my entire life in the name of some unreachable standard that she set for me. She chose my education, my career, my path, and not once, not even for a moment, did she ever stop and ask me what I wanted or bother to figure out who I really was.”

“Who are you?” Emma asked her softly.

“I don’t know who I am!” The unexpected despair in Regina’s voice made Emma wince. “The years I was supposed to spend finding that out, trying new things, discovering what I want were spent fulfilling her expectations, her aspirations.”

“But now…” Emma kept her voice calm. “You’re doing it now aren’t you? You’ve quit the job she wanted for you. You’re doing this all on your own for your own passions and what makes you feel something, no?”

“I am…” Hesitation weighed heavily on the words. “But it’s such a huge risk and I don’t even know if I can handle it all and if I fail…” she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“But you have help, no? Your friend? The one from the restaurant? And your boyfriend? He supports you, doesn’t he?”

“Richard?” Regina scoffed. “He supports me getting out from my mother’s thumb but I think mostly so he doesn’t have to listen to me bitch about her anymore.” She chuckled humorlessly. “And Neal is great, but this is my project and I hate having to rely on him so much.”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it.” Emma reached forward and placed her hand on Regina’s forearm reassuringly.

Regina looked down at her hand and seemed to grow uncomfortable. “Thanks...um. You should tell me about your childhood too. You know...in case they ask me.”

Emma released a small puff of air from her nose. “Hm. There really isn’t much to tell. Never knew my parents. Spent my youth getting kicked around from foster home to foster home and _in_ some of them too, and then when I was twelve I had enough and left.”

“Twelve?” Regina looked shocked. “You ran away at twelve?”

“I didn’t run away. Running away would indicate I had something to run away from. I had nothing. I left. I didn’t need anyone to show me how hard the world was so I headed east figuring there had to be something better or at least different out there. Eventually, I found a home of sorts, some friends, a couple of jobs here or there and started to write. What’s better than a completely fucked up childhood to build the basis of a children’s series on anyway, right?” Scorn tainted the self-deprecating laugh that escaped her mouth.

“You’re writing a children’s series?” Surprise stretched across Regina’s face. “I... I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t ask.” Emma shrugged.

“Can I ask you what that tattoo on your finger means? The two small lines...”

“Oh, I got that a few years ago when I turned thirty. It’s kind of like a reminder. The two small parallel lines look like the pause button on a television remote. They remind me that I am in control and that I need to stop and think before reacting to certain situations or people. To take a breath.” Emma laughed again with little humor in her voice. “Although I probably should have made it much bigger...”

“I think that’s beautiful. It’s so simple and yet it says so much; both to you and about you.”

“I... Yeah. I have a couple others too.” Emma rolled up her sleeve to reveal her right forearm. “See the tree, how it breaks out of the triangle? The thick black lines signify the cage the world has built for me, for all of us, and the tree proves that we are capable of growing beyond the confines of the walls others have placed around us.”

Regina reached out and ran her fingers lightly over the inked skin sending a small shiver up Emma’s arm despite the warmth of her touch. “That’s a beautiful message...and these symbols, here? Do they spell something? What language is that?”

"They spell “let go” in an ancient Germanic language. Reminding me to let go of the things and the people that were not meant for me.”

Regina continued to run her finger lightly over Emma’s forearm, seemingly mesmerized by such soft skin. “Did they hurt?”

Emma’s smile was gentle. “They did. But I think that’s part of it, you know?”

“Do you have any others?” Regina looked up from Emma’s arm into her eyes.

“I have one more. It’s a small T-rex on my ankle. It’s my oldest one, actually.”

“And does it have a special meaning?”

“Oh yes. It reminds me of my fear of giant meteors and love for raw meat.”

Regina blinked at her a few times and watched as a grin began to creep slowly over Emma’s face. “You’re a brat,” she said laughing and swatting playfully at Emma’s arm.

Emma laughed loudly and pulled her arm away. “There you go again, beating me! I’m gonna have to report you for spousal abuse if you don’t watch it!”

Still laughing, Regina shook her head and returned her attention to the photo album. She proceeded to give Emma the rundown on her sister who lived in Portland, including with little emotion that they rarely spoke. Regina also spoke of her father who passed away many years ago and appreciated greatly when Emma registered the tightness in her voice at the subject and quickly moved onto other topics.

Sunkist hopped onto her lap repeatedly and finally gave up after being dumped on the floor for the fourth time, settling instead for playing with Emma’s shoelace. Regina gave a few more sketchy details about her mother but Emma didn’t push for more than she wanted to give, which again, she greatly appreciated. 

“Ooh. Who’s she?” Emma pointed to a picture of a dark-haired girl with her arm around Regina’s waist. The picture looked to be about twenty years old, which would place her around the age of twenty-two. The way the girl looked at Regina was what drew her to the picture. She appeared to be completely enamored with her.

“Oh. Uh…just an old friend. Melanie was her name, I think… It was a long time ago.”

Emma could feel Regina’s discomfort as she stumbled through an answer that should have been easy and decided not to press further by mentioning the way Regina’s fingers were intertwined with the other girl’s low on her hip.

“And this is Richard and you...I recognize him from the restaurant. Where are you two? Is that your kitchen?” Emma released a burst of sudden laughter that made Regina jump, regarding her with a quizzical expression.

“What’s so funny?” Regina demanded but Emma couldn’t answer because she was too busy cracking up, trying to catch her breath and pointing at the photo.

“I… I can’t even…chick...” Another burst of laughter gripped her as she practically doubled over.

“What?” Regina grabbed the book and pulled it closer examining the photo and not seeing what on earth had Emma positively turning red with glee. And then… there it was. Regina started to chuckle. How on earth had she never seen it before. On his kitchen counter in the background of the photo… three perfectly stacked cans of chickpeas.

Emma’s laugh was infectious now that she could see it and Regina’s chuckle quickly grew into a full laugh that had her eyes watering in seconds.

“I...I can’t believe I never saw it before.” Regina gasped as she started to calm down and Emma sat looking at her through watery eyes, a grin remaining on her face. She was struck by the image that had just unfolded before her. God, her eyes as dark as they were, when she laughed you could see these little flecks of gold shining in them and Emma couldn’t believe she had never seen it before. Regina was radiant when she laughed.

******************

The rest of the day passed quickly. They made lists and quizzed each other on every topic they could think of. 

“Were you ever in jail?” Emma lay on the floor staring at the ceiling with her legs propped up on the couch, a half-eaten slice of pizza on a paper plate balanced on her stomach. Sunkist snuggled into her side, purring happily and chewing on the drawstring of her hoodie.

Regina sat on the couch like a normal human being, reading through the pages of notes they had made. “You’re going to choke on that pizza eating it like that,” Regina scolded, watching her take another bite.

“Pizza would never betray me like that.” Emma scoffed and bit off another piece of crust making sure to chew it slowly to not prove Regina right. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not dignifying that question with an answer. Of course I’ve never been to prison.”

Emma grinned watching Regina pluck a tomato out of her salad, popping it into her mouth. “You just did.”

Regina stopped chewing while she ran her last statement back through her head. Giving Emma a light shove with her foot she told her to “shut it” through a mouthful of her dinner.

“I didn’t say prison though, I said jail. I saw all those pictures of you in your wild and crazy experimental college days. You telling me you never once spent a night in the drunk tank?”

Regina scoffed. “Experimental...right...and I’ll have you know, I have never been _drunk_ a day in my life.”

Emma snorted and gave her a look of complete disbelief. “Right. You’re a complete angel.” She squinted. “Oh, I’m being blinded by your halo...help!... Ow!” Emma rubbed her side where Regina’s left toe had landed in her ribs.

“And what about you, Miss Swan? How much time have you spent staring through the bars of a jail cell, raking your empty tin cup across them and playing a sad harmonica?”

“Ha! Okay, yeah, you’ve clearly never been to jail. At least not in this century.” Emma laughed and then fell quiet in thought. “I spent a little time in juvie back in the day and have had some minor run-ins with the law since but it’s nothing too bad. But it _is_ why Nathan wants me to ghostwrite the first book in this series. He said my background would make it hard to sell but once it becomes a bestseller, we can do a big author reveal and people will think it’s great. The public will forgive anything as long as you’re famous, I suppose...” She fell quiet again and Regina didn’t press her on the topic further. It was better she didn’t know what Emma was involved in and it sounded like it wasn’t murder one anyway. Regina went back to her notes and Emma gave Sunkist a few pets behind the ear. 

“When is your period?”

“What??” Regina looked at her like she was crazy.

“I should know!” Emma defended.

“End of the month.” Regina shook her head.

“Tell me about your first kiss.”

“They’re _not_ going to ask you that.” Regina rolled her eyes.

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?”

“Which side do _you_ sleep on?” Regina threw back at her.

“The middle.”

“Of course you do.” Regina’s eyes were getting a workout lately. “I sleep on the right side, so the left is yours officially.”

“Got it.” Emma smirked. “And I‘m a blanket hog too.”

“Once again, I’m not surprised.”

******************

A couple of hours later, dinner was cleaned up. Having exhausted themselves with questions, Regina yawned and stood up from the couch. Emma was curled into the side of it now leaning sideways on the back with her eyes half closed anyway. “It’s getting late. I’m going to grab a shower and then turn in. Why don’t you get changed first?”

“‘kay.” Emma said with a yawn. 

Regina nodded and made her way to the bedroom to grab her pajamas and give Emma time to change. 

Emma slid her feet to the floor and heard a small “mew”. Letting out a quick gasp, she looked down to see Sunkist shaking his head and giving her a quite stern look. “Oh no! I’m sorry little buddy! I almost stepped on you!” She picked him up and deposited him on her lap giving him some apology head scritches that he accepted happily instantly forgetting his near brush with death. Emma whispered to him softly, side-glancing down the hall at Regina’s still closed bedroom door. “You can sleep on the couch with me tonight. Just don’t tell her majesty that the royal furniture is being used by the fuzzball.” 

Spending a few more minutes apologizing and loving on Sunkist, Emma picked him up and placed him on the couch. Slipping her hoodie over her head and dropping it next to him which he immediately began to knead into a makeshift bed. Heading down the hall in her sweats and tee shirt she pushed the door half closed with a nudge and turned on the water in the sink. 

Having given Emma ample time to change and vacate the area, Regina stepped out of her room in her robe, earbuds in, letting the relaxing music of Christina Perri wash over her. She had decided a bath would be lovely instead of a shower and had her arms full with a fresh towel and some new bath oils she had recently purchased. Heading straight for the open door of the bathroom, she stopped short just outside when a flash of movement reflected in the mirror caught her eye. 

_Shit!_ Regina jumped, startled that the blonde was still in the bathroom. She looked to be washing her face as all Regina could see from her angle in the mirror was the top of her head. Regina rested against the wall, averting her eyes and trying not to intrude on her intimate evening routine. Trying… Regina picked up another flash of movement in her peripheral and found herself watching as Emma stood up, using a small hand towel to dry her face. 

_What are you doing?_ She told herself to look away again but her eyes would not obey, instead taking a journey down the long line of Emma’s neck to her collarbone. Dear God, she wasn’t wearing a shirt. Her black bra was cut in a sweetheart neckline and drew Regina’s eyes further into the dip between her breasts and Regina licked her lips absentmindedly feeling like she very much needed a drink of water. 

Emma continued to move around the room and dark eyes traced the curves of her hips as she slid her sweats off, revealing a pair of matching black boy shorts and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants to sleep in. As her fingers slipped under the edge of her bra and began to tug upward Regina let a gasp escape her lips and realized too late that her grip on the bath oil in her hand had loosened just enough to let it roll from her grasp. 

Emma jumped at the loud smack of the thick glass bottle hitting the wooden floor. Startled, her eyes flicked up into the mirror where just for the briefest of seconds she could swear she caught Regina staring right at her. _What the hell?_

Emma pulled the door open and found Regina bent over picking up the luckily unscathed bottle from the floor. “Uh...everything okay?” Emma asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Regina stood and faced her and God, why was she standing so close to her? She backed up a step out of her space and stammered. “Ye…yes. It’s fine. All good, I just...dropped this.” Holding up the bottle, her eyes bounced from it to Emma’s gaze, to the dip in that black fabric again and then back up to those curious green eyes. “I...are you almost done? You’ve been in there forever.” Her tone suddenly became impatient and brusque. 

Emma studied her curiously with a frown. Why did she look like she had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar? “Yeah. I’m done. It’s all yours.” She stepped back into the room and pulled a white tank top over her head. “Have at it, your majesty. Next time I’ll remember to use the servants’ trough in the yard...” 

Regina took a step forward just as Emma went to move through the door frame and they played a brief game of sidestepping each other until Emma held up her hand. “Okay freeze.” She placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders and spun them both around so Regina was inside the room now. “Enjoy your shower...bath...whatever. Didn’t mean to get in your way.”

She headed down the hall, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she went. Regina watched her frowning at herself. _Get a hold of yourself._

Emma reached the end of the hall and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Regina’s for another half a second, taking note of the downward turn of her mouth before the brunette pulled herself back into the room and shut the door hard in front of her. _What the hell is up her butt now?_

  
**********   
  


Regina lay in bed staring at the ceiling. When she had exited the bathroom the living room had been dark and she assumed Emma was asleep. She shook her head at herself. Something she had been doing a lot of lately. Why had she watched her like that?

She couldn’t answer that question but try as she might to shake the images of Emma from her head, the lines of her well-toned body kept burrowing their way back into her thoughts. _This is ridiculous._ She tossed and turned, glancing at the clock with an annoyed sigh.

Regina flipped onto her stomach, arms curled around the pillow beneath her, cheek pressed to its cool fabric and encouraged herself to clear her head and think of nothing. However, the images from earlier refused to fade...the tattoos she had reverently traced, the incredibly soft, warm skin, the gentle curve of perfect breasts confined by black satin, flowing golden locks that seemed to ache to have someone wrap their fingers into… God. This was a foolish train of thought. What was wrong with her? Regina screwed her eyes even tighter as though it would cause the images to vanish from her mind. Releasing a frustrated huff when they didn’t, she glanced at the clock again. Three a.m. _Christ._ _Go to sleep!_

************************

My Dearest Love,

I have missed you terribly these last weeks. My heart aches for you and the feel of your touch on my skin. I yearn to acquaint my lips with the base of your neck; to hear the beautiful sounds I pull from your lips as I slide my hands down your body. Every letter, every text from you, brings a smile to my face and lights a fire in my heart. My love, you are my light in the darkness and the muse that feeds my soul.

-Emma.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Emma,_

_When I stop and think of all the years past and the mistakes I made along the way, my only solace is that somehow, they led me to you. We’re not together right now, but you are in my heart, you’re a part of my soul, and you’re often on my mind and every night in my prayers.._

_Sincerely,  
_ _Regina_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What’s up Sweetcheeks?

I miss the sound of your voice the moment we end our calls. I wish you could be with me here at the retreat to inspire me with your presence. You called me selfish on the phone last night and you are right, my love. I am purely selfish. You make me feel loved and have let me love you in a way no one else ever has in my entire life. You see me for who I really am inside and out and I’ve never felt so understood, and have never been allowed in so close to anyone else, ever. I will hold on to you as long as you’ll have me, for the mere thought of losing you now, makes me physically ache. Call me later, my love. Call me yours, forever.

-Emma

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Emma,_

_I know you struggle with your inspiration and have battled your writer’s block recently but you’ve pushed passed it before and you will again. You are a strong, courageous woman who has gotten out in the world and explored. You are valuable and important and have shown a great deal of hard work, dedication, and strength of heart and I’m certain someday there will be many who would consider them fortunate to call you their favorite author. I admire you so much and it frustrates me you don’t see how amazing a person you are. I need you to trust yourself and if you can’t do that, then trust me._

_Sincerely,_   
_Regina_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


My Teddy Bear

I miss kissing you. But not just kissing you. The way you kiss. The buildup. The tension. The way your sparkling eyes grow darker when I lick my lips in anticipation, taking my bottom lip between my teeth as I grow needy. The way you start slow, gently, to draw me in deeper. Soft kisses that tease and make me tremble for more. The way you give me just a little taste, before devouring me completely. I know it’s only a week away but it feels an eternity until I see you again. Hold me in your heart until you can hold me in your arms again, my love. 

-Emma

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sincerely?” Emma tossed Regina’s stack of letters on the kitchen table. “What am I a business associate?” 

“Sweetcheeks? I don’t think so.” Regina dropped Emma’s stack on the kitchen counter. “And take out that Teddy Bear shit too while you’re at it.” 

“What’s wrong with Teddy?” Emma leaned back in her chair, offended. “I think it’s adorable.” 

“I don’t do pet names.” Regina’s lips formed a thin line of disapproval. 

“Clearly. I don’t think you even said you loved me once in these.” 

Regina gave her an eye roll and turned away to pour herself another cup of coffee. Last night’s lack of sleep was catching up to her already and it was only ten thirty. Thankfully, she had nothing on her plate today outside of a few phone calls including one to Neal to give him the incredible news of the Bouchard’s donation. 

Bringing the steaming mug around the island into the dining area, she sat with a huff and slid Emma’s stack of letters back over to her. “Fix these.” Her pocket buzzed. She slid the phone free and glanced at the screen. Gold. _What the hell does he want?_

Calling this early, it had to be important but Regina just couldn’t muster the strength this morning to deal with him so he’d have to wait until later. There was way too much to be done today. 

“Fix yours too.” Emma tossed the stack of pink scented paper across the table at her. 

“There’s nothing to fix. Mine are perfect.” Regina shoved them back at her. 

“I’ll trade you one Teddy Bear for one Sincerely.” 

Regina rolled her eyes...again. “Fine, whatever. How does “yours” work for you, my picky princess?” 

“Perfect.... But I’m leaving in Sweetcheeks as punishment for that last comment.” Emma ducked just in time as a pen came whizzing passed her head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hold still, dammit. And try to look happier; you’re on vacation.” Emma moved to get a better angle to make sure the neighboring building wasn’t in the shot. 

“Well whose idea was it to start with a beach vacation?” Regina shivered hard in the cold breeze of the rooftop area they had commandeered for a photo shoot. 

“I believe it was yours, Sweetcheeks.” 

“You need to stop calling me that right now...and when I said we should take some of the photos at the beach I wasn’t the one who was supposed to be donning the bikini.” Regina was positively shaking with cold as Emma tried to line up the shot with the bright blue sky in the background. 

“Well if you’d hold still, we‘d be done by now. Just a few more and we can move on to the ski trip.” Emma backed up a little more and snapped another couple of pictures. She wanted to make sure they looked real despite the lack of water and sand and to be honest, Regina looked positively gorgeous in the apple red suit. 

“Enough! You’re gonna get a beach ball to the face if you don’t let me get dressed this instant.” Regina pulled the ball back behind her shoulder, threatening to launch it at the blonde who laughed and held her hands up in defense. 

“Expensive camera! Don’t shoot!” Emma tossed Regina the heavy winter coat that lay on the roof next to her. “You win! I think we’ve got enough anyway.” 

Regina grabbed the coat and quickly wrapped it around herself, zipping it up to the top. “Give me the rest of the stuff too please.” Regina slid the woolen cap over her head and wrapped the scarf around her face. 

“I can’t even tell it’s you under there.” 

“Too bad...I’m still freezing.” Regina rubbed her arms trying to warm them. 

“Your cheeks are red which is perfect for a day on the slopes. Worked pretty well as sunburn in the last set too.” Emma did feel bad for her though watching her jump up and down to try to get the circulation going in her extremities again. “Here. C’mere.” 

Emma stepped over to the bouncing brunette and placed the camera on the rooftop ledge next to her. “Turn around for a sec.” 

Regina gave her a suspicious look. “Planning to shove me off? I’m not worth much in insurance money, you know. I’m unemployed.” 

“Just turn around, smartass.” When Regina finally spun and faced away from her, Emma stepped directly behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s torso pulling her back against her chest. 

Regina tensed immediately. “What…?” But as Emma began rubbing her arms, the warmth of Emma’s body started to relax her just a little and without realizing what she was doing, she leaned back into the embrace of the woman behind her. 

After a few seconds, Emma’s stopped rubbing her arms and just held her like that. The way Regina leaned back into her felt _nice_ and she couldn’t help but notice how well the brunette fit against her, standing there on the cold rooftop with no one else around. “Better?” Emma asked softly in her ear. 

“Y... Yes. Thank you.” Regina stiffened again slightly as the moment passed. Emma dropped one hand but kept Regina pulled tightly against her with the other. “Um... You can let go now.” 

“Hang on a sec.” Emma had pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it up in front of them. “Smile,” she said as she snapped a few selfies of them with their heads together. 

“Okay, get up on the snow pile and toss a few snowballs at me and I’ll take some of you now.” Regina pulled out of her arms and tried not to notice the little feeling of loss as Emma’s body was no longer pressed against her. 

Emma climbed up on the small pile of snow in the corner of the roof and packed a snowball between her hands. Tossing it up and down a few times, she eyed Regina with a smirk. 

“Emma.” Regina’s tone was low. “I said _toss_ them so I can get a pic. So help me God, if you--” 

The heavy smack of a snowball slamming into Regina’s chest cut off her threat and a second one followed hitting her in the back of the thigh as she turned away from the attack. Waiting until a third one flew past her head, she whipped back around with a sneer that would have scared straight anyone not standing on a mountain of ammunition. 

“You’re dead, _Sweetcheeks.”_

“Hey that’s your nickna--shit!” Emma yelled and tried to run but slipped on the snow and crashed to the rooftop hard as Regina launched herself at the blonde bombardier. Seizing her opportunity Regina quickly straddled the waist of the struggling woman underneath her and began picking up handfuls of snow and slamming them down harmlessly at Emma’s chest and face. 

“Aghhh! Cold! Cold! Stop! Help! Mercy! Uncle! Bad Teddy!” Emma yelled and fought as best she could, but try as she might, Regina had her pinned on the slippery snow. 

“Gosh, what’s wrong?” Regina spotted Emma’s hand grabbing for a handful of snow and pulled both her wrists up over her head with some additional squirming. Leaning down over her, she was only inches from her face. “Do you yield?” 

“Yes.” Emma panted, out of breath. “You win, let me up evil woman.” God, she smelled good...it was like this mixture of honey and apples and warm vanilla and… 

Emma’s breath caught in her throat as Regina lowered her head slowly toward her. Inches from her lips, Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Dark eyes flashed above her so intense, those little flecks of gold sparkling in the reflected light from the snow. A smirk twisted on full red lips, Regina pulled to the left at the last second, her breath warm as it tickled Emma’s ear, the scent of her skin invading Emma’s world completely. 

“That’s evil _queen_ to you, my dear.” Regina released a deep-throated chuckle that Emma could feel vibrating in her chest, her body still pressed to the woman’s above her for a lingering beat. 

Regina sat up and swung a leg off of her; rising to her feet she offered Emma a hand. Emma lay in the snow still trying to make sense of the tingling in her body attempting to convince herself that the shiver that was still snaking down her spine was from the snow melting down the back of her shirt and not...something else. 

Grabbing her hand just as Regina was about to rescind the offer, Emma allowed Regina to pull her to her feet while doing an awkward “snow melting down my back” wiggle. “Can we please go inside now, your _majesty_?” Emma brushed the snow from her jacket and began digging more out of her collar. “I’m gonna freeze to death if you don’t warm me up soon.” 

“I mean...if _I_ don’t get some heat...I mean get hot _..._ I mean get _myself_ warm...I mean…” Emma could feel her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as Regina’s eyebrows arched and that little smirk returned to her lips. Releasing a frustrated grunt, Emma turned and headed for the door. “I’m going inside!” 

Regina’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Gold...again. She hit the dismiss call button and dropped it back into her coat. Whatever it was he was pestering her about could wait until tomorrow. Regina chuckled to herself again as she collected the beach ball, camera, and other props they had been using. As obnoxious as Emma could be, she certainly was fun to frustrate the hell out of. And why shouldn’t she have a little fun? If she was stuck with her until immigration cleared them, she might as well enjoy it a little. 

Regina was very good at convincing herself she was in control. 

********************

_Blasted woman._ Emma was peeling clothes off in the bathroom and dumping copious amounts of snow on the floor as she did so. Her face was still flushed from the cold...or so she told herself. Throwing on her last pair of clean pants, some old carpenter khakis with a white tank and flannel shirt over it she brushed her hair out and reset her ponytail with a black hair tie. 

They spent the afternoon taking more photos around the apartment with various backdrops: staging weeknight dinners, nights out on the town and days spent watching TV on the couch. 

By the end of the afternoon they had at least thirty perfect shots that would fool even the keenest eyes. Regina dropped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. “I think I need a nap. Feels like we just lived a three-month relationship in the space of a day.” 

“Well, technically,” Emma collapsed on the other end of the sofa. “We did.” Both women lay their heads back looking at the ceiling as Emma placed her foot up on the coffee table in front of her and Sunkist jumped quickly into her lap. 

“Down. Now.” 

“The foot or the fuzzball?” 

Regina rolled her head to the side to look at Emma akin to how one would look at a child misbehaving. “Yes.” 

“You know, we both live here. You don’t get to make _all_ the rules, _all_ the time.” Emma returned Regina’s stern look, or at least tried to. 

Regina scoffed. “Of course I do. I’m the boss and that’s how it is. Deal with it.” 

Emma rolled her eyes with a half-smile. “Good Lord woman, I feel sorry for your wife. You’re so overbearing.” 

“Well you shouldn’t. I’m the one who has to put up with her constant immaturity and footprints on the furniture.” Regina absentmindedly began to pet Sunkist who had climbed off Emma’s lap and into hers. “Now put the foot down.” 

Emma glanced down at the kitten, now curled in Regina’s lap. Deciding to take one for the team and not draw attention to the purring fuzzball, she slid her foot to the floor with another eye roll. 

“You’re lucky you’re only living here for a few days or we would have to work very hard on breaking you of that little eye roll defiance, Miss Swan.” 

A small familiar twist in Emma’s stomach that shot straight southward took her by surprise, causing a sharp intake of breath. “We should kiss.” Emma blurted the first words that popped into her head to cover the sudden urge to squirm. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Regina barked out a laugh and sat up looking at her like she had just suggested they jump off a tall building. “What?” 

Emma almost backpedaled and then thought better of it. She actually had a point and it was her turn to make Regina uncomfortable. Revenge is a dish best served hot after all. 

“We should kiss. You know, for the pictures. Gotta sell it for the immigration board.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I... I doubt that’s necessary.” Regina stiffened and tried to convince herself to stop looking at Emma’s lips with little success. 

“Of course it is. Don’t be ridiculous. We’re married. Now come here and I’ll hold the phone.” Emma slid to the center of the couch and waited as Regina stared at her for a full ten seconds. “I’m not going to bite you, you know...unless you’re into that.” Emma winked at her trying to cover her own nerves with bravado. 

Regina rolled her eyes and finally moved to the center cushion, her leg pulled up like Emma’s so they could face each other. 

“Um, excuse me Mrs. Swan-Mills, but did we not just have a conversation about eye-rolling?” Emma scolded. 

“That rule doesn’t apply to me.” Regina’s tone was not one to be argued with. “And if you even think of biting me, you’ll be asking for dentures for your next birthday.” 

Emma laughed and held the phone up out away from them with her finger poised over the necessary button. “Yeah, yeah. Big, bad teddy. Now how do you want to do this?” 

“Miss Swan!” Regina gasped mockingly. “Am I your first kiss?” 

“Hardly.” Without another word, Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina’s face. Her fingers hooked just behind her jaw she pulled her forward pressing their lips together in a long hard kiss. 

Regina emitted a surprised squeak as their lips met and froze while Emma clicked the button on her phone a couple of times. Emma dropped the device in her lap seconds later but when Regina didn’t pull away, instead suddenly softening and bringing her hand to rest on Emma’s knee, her lips parting slightly, Emma’s brain short circuited and lost track of time completely. The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds before Regina caught herself and pulled back quickly, but it felt like an eternity as Emma’s whole body felt like a wave of warmth had settled over it. 

“I... Did you get it.?” Regina seemed to have a sudden need to look anywhere but at Emma. Her face flush with a similar warmth to the one Emma felt. 

Emma sat unable to speak for a beat before finding her voice again. She tried to sound as breezy as possible. “Oh...uh...yeah. Totally got the shot. I’m sure it’s cool. No biggie, you know?” She quickly moved back to her end of the couch. “So, are we done?” 

Regina looked around the apartment and took a deep breath still trying to clear her mind and ignore what had just happened. “I think so…” She flipped through the photos on her phone. “You know most of these are of me. What if we got a couple of you in the kitchen?” 

“Sure. What do you want me to cook? Chickpea casserole?” Emma laughed and picked up Sunkist who had been deposited on the floor when Regina had moved. 

“Right, like anyone is going to believe I’d let you cook. Get under the sink and pretend you're fixing something. You’re dressed like a plumber anyway.” Regina’s eyes ran up and down the length of Emma’s body with a shake of her head. 

“What’s wrong with carpenter pants?” Emma looked down, offended. 

“Nothing...If you’re a carpenter. Now go get under the sink...and don’t _actually_ touch anything!” 

Emma stood and stretched just about to snark back at her when the simultaneous buzz of the front door and the chime of Regina’s phone caught her off guard. Ignoring the phone, Regina stood quickly. 

“Who the heck is that?” Regina walked over to the intercom connected to the front desk where Leroy’s voice bellowed out. 

“Uh...sorry to bother you Mrs. Swan-Mills but there’s a small angry woman on her way up to see you in the elevator. I tried to stop her at the door but she informed me that Cora Mills doesn’t have to ask permission from a _door dwarf_ to see her daughter...and might I say I didn’t appreciate the short jok--.” 

Regina gasped and didn’t wait for him to finish. “Shit!!” 

“What’s wrong? Who’s Cora?” 

“My Mother! You have to get out!” 

“Shit!!” Emma looked around frantically. 

“I’ll take care of this stuff! Go, go, go!” Regina had opened the front door and was practically shoving her out of it. 

“My shoes!” 

Regina picked up a pair of shoes that lay by the door and shoved them at her. 

“These aren’t mine!” 

“Go!” 

The loud ding of the elevator made both women freeze, locking eyes for a half a beat. Regina uttered another curse word, locked her hand onto Emma’s forearm and yanked her back into the apartment with Herculean force. Emma went flying past Regina, stumbling and almost tripping over Sunkist who let out an unappreciative mew at his second near death experience as Regina slammed the door and whipped around to face the still wobbly blonde. 

“Get under the sink!” Regina barked. 

“Wha- ” Emma watched as Regina grabbed the letters still scattered on the dining room table and shoved them in the kitchen drawer. “Wait, why don’t we just go with the friend story again?” 

“There’s no time to argue. Besides, she knows all my friends. Just get under the sink, now! There’s a bunch of tools under there. Make it look--.” A loud knock at the door interrupted her and Regina’s eyes widened to saucers. “Go!” She whispered with equal parts panic and pleading. 

Emma couldn’t say no to the look on Regina’s face and Regina didn’t give her a chance to. Yelling out to the door to hang on just a moment she shoved Emma into the kitchen and pointed at the sink. Emma obeyed the forced direction and slid into the open cabinet just as the front door swung open. 

“We don’t _shout_ through closed doors, Regina. Show some decorum.” Cora Mills invaded the space like an angry swarm of fire ants. Bulldozing over Regina’s attempt at a greeting she swept through the visible space of the apartment throwing out comments and questions without waiting for responses. 

“Well I see they haven’t kept up with the maintenance around here, or is all that exposed brick supposed to be part of the charm?” Cora removed her gloves, ran her fingers along one of the walls and looked at them in disgust as she rubbed them together to remove the brick grit. 

“Is this how you’re keeping the furniture, dear? Remind me to have the new book I’ve been reading on Feng Shui sent to you. Your flow is all wrong. The couch should never face the door like that. Have you watered these plants this week? They look wilted. Did you choose these curtains or did they come with the apartment? I do hope they aren’t charging you what I think they are to rent this place. There’s a fine line between old city charm and run-down, you know.” 

Cora turned and clucked her tongue, seeming to actually _see_ Regina for the first time since entering the room. “Stand up straight, Regina. If you’re going to wear such...” Her eyes traveled up and down Regina slowly. “Casual clothing...you should at least remember to hold yourself with pride. A proper woman can look regal in anything, dear. Although…” She flicked her eyes back up and down a second time and did nothing to hide her look of distaste. “No makeup today, dear? You know you have thin lashes, you should never greet the day without some mascara at the least. Maybe some foundation too...fill in some of the finer lines.” 

Emma still lay under the sink, her grip on the wrench in her hand had turned her knuckles white. She hadn’t even seen the woman yet but in the space of three minutes she hated her guts. 

Regina caught a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye just in time to see Sunkist skitter under the couch. Thank goodness, even he had the good sense to steer clear of the critical woman. Lord knows what Cora would think of her having an animal in the house. Actually, scratch that. Regina knew exactly what she would think. 

Finally, Cora seemed to take a breath and when Emma heard Regina’s voice inquiring about her mother’s visit, her brow furrowed in confusion. The confident, strong woman capable of razor sharp sarcasm Emma was currently residing with seemed to have vacated the room and been mysteriously replaced by a meek and unsure girl. 

“Mother...I wasn’t expecting...What brings you all the way to New York?” Regina’s voice was soft and controlled. She knew there was no need for a response to any of the comments that had been made thus far. 

“Do I need an excuse to come see my daughter?” Cora pulled out a dining room chair, looked down at it and wiped off some invisible crumbs before sitting down. “You know, the daughter who neglected to tell me she quit her job last month, the daughter who neglected to tell me she moved into…” Cora waved her hand about aimlessly scanning the room again. “Such a charming little place. I suppose the next thing I’ll find out from anyone other than you is that you got married!” 

The sharp clang of a metal wrench slamming into a pipe caused both women to jump and spin towards the kitchen. 

“Shit!” Emma bit her own tongue after barking out the curse word while Regina paled, her eyes darting between the back of her mother’s head and Emma’s legs. 

“Regina dear, why is there a vulgar-mouthed pair of legs extending from under your sink?” The immediate disdain that dripped from Cora’s question made Emma simmer with the urge to release a stream of expletives that would have really knocked the woman’s socks off. 

Emma slid out from under the sink and rocked up at the waist. Her elbows on her knees, she wiped some imaginary sweat from her forehead and actually managed to wipe a smudge of grease onto it instead. “Sorry about that. Blasted pipe ring was rusted shut. I got it though, no worries.” 

Cora turned back to Regina with a befuddled look. “Please tell me this…” She glanced back in the direction of Emma. “Woman...is not your maintenance man.” 

Regina opened her mouth to answer but Emma cut her off, rising to her feet. “Yes ma’am, that’s me, the maintenance _man_.” She moved over to the table and stood just in front of Cora, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. 

“I wasn’t aware they came in female form nowadays. How modern,” Cora remarked as Regina watched the interaction like a deer caught in headlights. 

“You must be Regina’s grandmother, so nice to meet you.” Emma squeezed her hand with more pressure than necessary. 

Cora’s mouth dropped open at the insinuation but she recovered quickly, prying her hand from Emma’s slightly too firm grasp. Taking a napkin and making a show of wiping some not-there grease from her hand, she addressed Regina instead of the smirking blonde. 

“Does all the help feel comfortable addressing you by your first name, Regina? Seems a little familiar to me, no?” Cora’s lips formed a deep sneer as Emma clunked the heavy wrench down on the dining room table, spun a chair around and sat on it backwards with her arms crossed over the back. 

“I’m sorry dear, is there something you need, or do you make a habit of intruding into conversations you’re not invited to?” Cora looked her up and down like she was a bug to be squashed. 

“You ask a lot of questions, lady. You actually looking for answers or just like to hear yourse--” Emma’s mouth slammed shut with an accompanying wince as Regina’s right toe slammed into her shin. 

Regina found her voice and attempted to jump into the exchange. “Miss Swan, can I…” 

Cora cut her off again addressing Emma with control. “My dear I’d suggest you get back under that sink and do your job before you _lose_ your job. Something tells me...you need it.” 

“Something tells me you need a swift k--” Emma stopped herself mid-sentence glancing at Regina’s pleading look. “Actually, you’re right.” She stood and turned the chair back around making direct eye contact with Cora, her eyes flashing in defiance of the woman’s curled sneer.

“I just have to lube up that _ballcock receiver_ for you, _Miss Mills._ That should loosen you up _real_ good and get that water temp up _nice and hot_ for you.” 

Despite the fact that Regina knew those were all perfectly appropriate plumbing terms, the way Emma emphasized them did not go unnoticed by either of the Mills women and Regina’s face flushed with embarrassment and anger. What the hell was Emma doing, trying to provoke her mother? And with a hint at a topic Cora despised. 

Regina cleared her throat and spoke firmly as her mother’s jaw was still hanging from the explicit nature of Emma’s statement. “Thank you, Miss Swan, and if you could please hurry your task along, it’s getting late and then you may go.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma clicked her heels together and saluted returning to the sink. She knew she had overstepped and couldn’t explain why she had pushed it with Cora so hard, but she couldn’t help herself. Maybe it wasn’t her place to do it, but with Regina just sitting there taking a mountain of criticism and abuse, someone had to say _something._

Cora shook her head disapprovingly and leaned across the table. “She’s one of them, isn’t she? 

Regina tilted her head slightly. “One of whom, mother?” 

Cora’s eyes shifted to the left and then back to Regina as she lowered her voice to a whisper. “A ho-mo-sexual. They’re everywhere now, you know.” 

Regina fought the eye-roll that threatened to earn her a scolding. “Mother, I have no idea what the maintenance woman’s sexual orientation is and I don’t care to ask.” 

“She is. I can tell. The way she’s dressed, the way she sat on that chair. You should wipe that down and Regina, I don’t think I have to say it, do I?” Cora looked at her like a child contemplating misbehaving. 

Regina took a deep breath. “I wasn’t aware the way you sat in a chair dictated one’s sexual preference and no, Mother. You don’t need to say anything because there isn’t anything to say anything about.” 

Cora sat back again and raised her voice to a near shout. “How is Richard doing, dear? I know how much you adore him!” 

Another eye-roll that would have gained her an immediate verbal berating now and a solid smack across the face twenty years ago, was successfully fought off with intense control. “He’s fine, mother,” Regina said softly. 

Cora continued loudly. “When do you think he’ll ask you to marry him, dear? He’s such a wonderful man and will take such good care of you.” 

Regina tried to remain calm but her leg was starting to bounce under the table and she could see Emma who now hovered over the sink facing away from them, stiffening. “Mother, Richard and I are very happy with things the way they are and I certainly do not require a man to “take care of me.” 

Cora lowered her voice to a more normal volume. “I know you think that, dear. But you really shouldn’t let him wait too long. You know what they say about the cow giving the milk away for free. Trust me. He’s liable to get bored and move on to other pastures soon enough and let’s face it, those lines near your eyes are telling me you aren’t getting any younger.” 

A loud clang from the sink drew Regina’s eyes past her mother to Emma who looked like she was about to haul off and deck someone. 

“Mother, as much as I love that you dropped in, I can’t imagine you came all the way to New York just to visit me for the evening.” Regina tried to change the subject. 

“Of course not, dear.” She said it so flatly, like there was nothing else more to the statement and Emma couldn’t help but feel sorry for Regina. This was clearly just a taste of what this woman was like and her heart broke for the young girl who looked so sad and stoic in all those pictures from the day before. How had Regina ever managed to break out from under this woman’s thumb in the first place?. Emma would have committed matricide years ago. 

“I have a meeting with Nathan Gold tomorrow morning. Not that that concerns you anymore since he informed me this morning that you were no longer employed by his company. Darling, how could you lose the position at AGAU?” She waved her dismissively. “I admit I wasn’t happy you chose to work for a publishing house in New York, but I really didn’t think you wouldn’t be able to handle the demands of the job.” 

Regina spoke through her teeth. “I didn’t lose the job, mother. I left becau--.” 

“Don’t clench your jaw like that, Regina. It’s bad for your teeth and Lord knows you can’t afford to have them fixed now that you’re unemployed.” She interrupted, talking over another loud bang from the kitchen sink. “Black Well Publishing is looking to acquire another house under their name and I have my sights set on AGAU. Gold might not know it yet, but he’s about to be bought out and my first order of business will be to change that horrid name.” 

“I like the name, mother.” Regina dared to argue. “Nathan and his partner combined the periodic table symbols for Gold and Silver and I think it’s clever.” 

“Well Jacob Silver has been dead for six years and it’s time for a change. It won’t matter anyway once we buy them out. Gold will be removed from his position and the company will be absorbed into Black Well.” 

“Does Nathan know you’re planning on firing him if the deal goes through?” Regina’s brain was spinning with the idea. If Nathan lost his company, she would lose her potential job opportunity and the funding for the community library would collapse without the backing of a major publishing brand. 

“Of course not, dear. He has no idea and that’s how it will remain until he signs the deal.” Cora’s smile held no ounce of warmth. “Now, I must admit I’m getting rather tired.” 

“Oh! Yes, ummm...did you want to stay here tonight?” Regina braced herself for the answer and was blessedly met with the cruel but preferred one she expected. 

“Hahaha!” Cora’s laugh had as much warmth as her smile. “Goodness no, dear. Do you expect me to sleep on the couch? I don’t think I could handle the dust in here anyway even if you could provide proper accommodations. I’ll have the car service come ‘round and bring me to my hotel.” 

“Yes, mother. Will I see you again before you return to Boston?” Regina prayed for a negative response and was granted her request. 

“No, dear.” Cora huffed out a sigh of exhaustion as if Regina had asked her to move a mountain. “I’m afraid I’ll be attending a gala tomorrow evening and then heading back to Boston the following morning. I do hope you don’t mind me not having more time for you.” Her eyes flicked down Regina’s length again as they both stood. “We could have used a shopping trip, I think.” 

“Yes, mother. Maybe next time.” Regina moved to the door and opened it, trying not to look too eager for Cora’s exit. 

The older woman pulled her coat around her shoulders, slid her hands into her gloves and stepped directly in front of Regina. For a brief moment Regina stiffened, thinking she was going to hug her when she suddenly raised her hand to Regina’s face, her thumb grazing her cheek and looked directly into her eyes. “Remind me to send you the name of that plastic surgeon we talked about last time, dear. I really think he could do something with your cheekbones.” 

Dropping her hand, she moved into the door frame and looked over her shoulder into the kitchen and then at Regina one last time. “Regina. Don’t do anything _stupid_. I won’t clean up your mess again.” With a final quirk of her brow to check for understanding which Regina answered by averting her eyes, she left. 

The sound of the door softly clicking closed behind the departing woman was in complete antithesis to the screaming white noise in Regina’s head. It always felt like this when she left. It was like every synapse was trying to blot out the last hour of abuse and reset itself to numb. 

Regina rested her head against the door and took a few deep breaths. Finally turning away to collapse on the couch she crashed directly into Emma who had come up behind her. 

“What the--? Get out of the way.” Her tone was sharp but tired as she pushed past the blonde. 

Emma reached out and grasped her upper arm gently. “Hey...are you--?” 

“Get your fucking hand off of me.” Regina’s mental and physical exhaustion took a backseat to the fire that abruptly rose in her belly at the other woman’s touch. 

Emma pulled her hand away like she had been burned. “Regina, I…” She took a step back as the smaller woman stepped forward with her finger in her face. 

“Who the hell do you think you are??” Regina let the heat in her stomach rise and could feel her face flushing as Emma shrank back from her. “What the fuck were you trying to do?? You think this is a game??”

Emma stammered and took another step in reverse, her back thumping against the door. “Reg--” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Regina closed the space again. “You don’t get to talk now. You did enough of that already.” Dark eyes blazed into Emma’s. “How dare you try to sabotage me like that.” She growled in a low controlled tone that sent a shiver down Emma’s back. 

“Sabotage? Regina... what are you--?” 

The heel of Regina’s hand came slamming with a bang into the door inches from Emma’s head. “I said shut up!” 

“Hey!” Emma found her voice. “Back the fuck up. I didn’t do anything that bitch didn’t deserve and I should have said more!” Emma raised her hands and gave Regina a small push backwards. 

The look the shove earned her was almost feral, as Regina’s lip curled into a deep sneer. “Get the fuck out of my house.” 

“You need to calm down, Regina. I get that you’re upset; who the heck wouldn’t be after that? But I’m not going to apologize for putting that woman in her place a little.” Emma argued back trying to stay calm but feeling her own anger start to rise. What the hell? Regina should be thanking her! 

“Get. Out.” Regina’s fists were clenched tightly, her fingernails digging painfully into her palms. 

Emma could see the pain behind the fury in her eyes. “Regina. I’m not going anywhere. We need... _you_ need to talk about this. The things she said to you...God, there’s so much to....” Emma reached for her again and Regina pulled her arm back almost violently. 

“ _We_ ?” Regina spit out the word like it was poison. “There is no _we_. You’re nobody. You’re a paycheck. A means to an end. And when this is all over, you’ll be back in the gutter with no one, where you came from.” Regina cut as deep as she could with the information she had about the blonde’s past. 

Regina’s head rocked back with the force of Emma’s hand landing squarely on her cheek. The sharp crack of skin on skin cutting off her next thought. When she brought her eyes back to meet Emma’s the two women stood a mere foot from each other locked in a blazing stare down. 

_Apologize._ Emma thought for a flash before telling her conscience to shut up, and when she blinked, Regina stepped to the side, and walked through her. First slamming her shoulder into Emma’s hard as she passed, then opening the front door and slamming it closed behind her hard enough to make Emma’s teeth rattle.

************************

Regina’s mind swam thickly through a haze of vodka and heavy emotions. The things Cora had said to her. It’s not that she wasn’t used to it but normally she had time to mentally prepare for the abrasions. She had never just shown up like this before. 

And there was Emma. The sting of that slap...Cora had made a habit of a loose hand when Regina was growing up and it wasn’t the same, but the reaction her body felt when it landed was instinctual and had made her almost crumble to the ground before the betrayal was erased with rage. 

And she was angry. Her hand gripped the ice filled tumbler in front of her with white knuckles as she tipped her head back and drained her fourth. Slamming it down on the hard surface of the bar she signaled for another which the bartender obliged with a frown. 

And there was Emma. Why did she have to say anything? How could she have thought it was okay to provoke her mother? What place did she have in Regina’s life to think she should be the one to defend her? How dare she think she had the right to lay a hand on her in anger or otherwise. 

And she was broken. She hated how Cora could still to this day, after forty-two years, crawl under her skin like an infected tick and find the same old scars, the same old insecurities, ripping open the scabs with such ease, without a shred of remorse or care. 

And there was Emma. Emma who had only tried to help by standing up to the woman. Emma who only wanted to comfort her after Cora had left. Regina’s chest ached with guilt over the harsh words she had thrown at the blonde. At the look on Emma’s face in the second before she brought her hand to Regina’s cheek. 

Regina was no different than Cora. She went for the jugular, but unlike herself, Emma didn’t break. She didn’t fragment and retreat when cut down. She stood her ground and took her power back. 

Thick tears blurred her vision along with the alcohol burning in her system. When the bartender cut her off after her sixth drink, she shot a text to Ruby without saying what was wrong. The redhead responded in seconds and told her to sit tight for twenty minutes. 

By the time Ruby got to the bar, Regina was feeling the full effects of the alcohol, the crash from her adrenaline draining into guilt and surrender. The desire to go home and apologize to Emma and sleep was all she could focus on. If she could just sleep, she’d be alright. The quiet of unconsciousness would bring her the peace her mind needed right now. 

Ruby got her into her car, supporting most of her weight, and pulled enough out of Regina on the fifteen-minute drive back to her apartment to piece together what had happened. Cora. Of course. Nothing else ever drove Regina to drink but this was the worst she had ever seen it get. 

Ruby didn’t know a lot about Regina’s childhood. It was a topic the brunette had always managed to avoid either by changing the subject or with a hard “no” when prodded. Years of friendship, however, did mean that Ruby had learned enough to know that Cora Mills had a sick way of making her daughter feel lower than a piece of sidewalk gum and seemed to get off on the pain she inflicted so easily. The limited conversations she had witnessed had left her feeling almost dirty, like she wanted to wash the oil of negativity left behind off her skin. 

Ruby half carried the stumbling brunette into the lobby of the apartment where thankfully Leroy wasn’t working that night. His substitute for the evening was an even shorter fellow who barely looked up from the front desk as they walked past. 

In the elevator on the way up, Regina pushed Ruby off of her, insisting she could stand. Ruby knew better than to argue and let Regina use the wall for support as they ascended. As the elevator doors slid open, Regina took a half step and her knees buckled. Landing in the arms of Ruby, she mumbled a thank you and let the redhead help her to the door of the apartment. Fumbling with her keys she managed to slide them home on the fifth try and spin the lock.

************************

Emma lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was one in the morning and Regina had not come home yet. Her mind was racing, playing back the events of the day and the evening. How could things have gone so incredibly wrong after the day they just had? She knew how. Cora Mills. That woman was a poisonous viper and she understood why getting Regina to talk about her family had been difficult. 

And there was Regina. The strong woman with biting sarcasm, lightning fast wit and a take no shit attitude whom Emma had watched revert to a small child in the presence of that witch. It almost hurt to see her physically fold into herself like she had. Her shoulders sloped in a way Emma had never seen before and her voice had become so thin and submissive. God, what could growing up with that woman have been like for a child who couldn’t fight back? 

And then there was what Regina said. How she came at Emma with such rage. And Emma could see the pain behind that anger and yet she didn’t back down. Why did she refuse to leave? Regina was right. She had no place trying to defend her even if that despicable woman was horrible. They had a dynamic and “wife” or not, there was no relationship here to protect. 

And then there was what _she_ did. There was no excuse for her slapping Regina. Try as she might to justify it. Regina had cut her with words but she had gone too far. And the look on Regina’s face after… Emma could still see it. Just a flash before it was replaced with icy control but it had been there. Betrayal. 

Emma had her share of fist fights under her belt from years ago but she had never before raised a hand to a woman she was with. Not that she was _with_ Regina but still… Hot tears slid down her face. She was a fool. Regina had done her a massive favor. It didn’t matter that she was getting something out of it, Emma owed her so much and now she had ruined it. 

************************

The sound of keys fumbling in a lock caught Emma’s attention and she sat up as the door swung open. Ruby was half supporting Regina’s weight as she helped her into the apartment and Emma jumped up not quite knowing what was going on. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when she realized Regina wasn’t injured but clearly drunk, as Emma could smell the alcohol on her breath from three feet away, she wrapped Regina’s free arm around her shoulder and helped Ruby bring her to the couch. 

“I’m fine. …’m sorry. I’m just, Emma…” Regina slurred the words out and leaned on the back of the couch letting the room spin around her. Emma walked Ruby to the door and thanked her, assuring her she could take it from here. 

Ruby gave no indication she knew about the fight they had had and after a few simple instructions about a hangover drink for Regina the next morning she left feeling confident that Emma would make sure her best friend was alright. She would call the next morning to be sure. 

Once the door closed softly behind her, Emma turned and looked at Regina who was still staring at the ceiling. She looked small and defeated; nothing like she had seemed a few hours prior when she had stormed out. Emma approached the couch with caution anyway. 

“Regina, let’s get you to bed, okay?” Emma sat next to her and slid an arm around her waist. 

“Fine. Sleep here. Sorry…” Regina spoke in fragmented sentences. 

Emma wasn’t about to let Regina sleep this one off on the uncomfortable couch and she managed to pull her up draping Regina’s arm over her shoulder. Bumping down the hall a bit, Regina started to giggle. “Miss Swan, I think you’re drunk.” The words came out slurred but even with ten ounces or so of vodka in her, Regina still had her wit. 

Kicking the door to Regina’s room open Emma sat her on the bed and slid her shoes off for her. Kneeling at her feet, Emma looked up at her and although she knew the dim light in the room was playing tricks on her, she could have sworn she could still see her hand print on the brunette’s cheek. Without thinking, she reached her hand up and cradled Regina’s face. “I’m so sorry.” 

Regina didn’t say anything, but brought her hand up to cover Emma’s. Turning her head slightly she dropped a single kiss on the blonde’s wrist. A small tear shining in her eye; Emma slid her thumb across Regina’s cheek to catch it as it fell. 

And suddenly Regina’s hands were sliding around Emma’s neck, pulling her into her space. Lips crashing together in much the same way they had this afternoon but this time it was different. This time it softened immediately and there was no camera to hold as Emma’s right hand slipped into Regina’s hair and her left traveled slowly from her knee to her thigh. Regina whimpered as her lips parted again and this time Emma’s tongue slipped slowly inside gliding against her own. 

Emma could taste the vodka on Regina’s breath and told herself to stop. Regina wasn’t thinking clearly and this wasn’t right. But the smell of the alcohol mixed with that familiar scent of warm vanilla and honey was intoxicating and she couldn’t stop herself from exploring Regina’s mouth so slowly. God the taste of her. The feel of Regina’s hand entangled in her hair, pulling them together. 

Heat surged through her body and her hand moved to sit on Regina’s hip and then slid to the small of her back, fingers playing with an inch of exposed skin under her shirt. But when Regina tried to pull Emma up onto the bed, her hand finding the bottom of Emma’s shirt and tugging she told herself to stop again. Pulling back with a gasp, Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s. “Not like this,” she breathed. 

“Stay with me.” Regina’s slur told Emma she was doing the right thing by stopping but also made her realize that the couch was not going to be an option tonight. Regina had clearly drank way too much and Emma wasn’t going to leave her in case she got sick in the middle of the night. 

Leaving her clothes on, Emma helped Regina under the covers on the left side and then slid into bed behind her on the right. The smaller woman had begun to shiver and Emma knew that was normal for someone so drunk as the alcohol lowered her body temperature. Pulling the thick blanket up around them, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back against her chest. She could feel her shaking quell as Regina relaxed into her almost instantly and started to breathe more steadily, passing out in her arms. 

Emma took a long time to fall asleep, her mind still racing over the events of the day, now adding this last moment to the mixed-up emotions that refused to let her mind rest. Regina lay in her arms without moving for hours and Emma held her until the darkness started to gray with the earliest signs of morning and her own eyes finally drifted closed.


	6. Chapter 6

So they weren’t going to talk about it. Okay. Emma could deal with that. After all, the whole thing had been unpleasant and to be honest, Emma couldn’t be sure how much of last night Regina even remembered. Although she had to remember some of it considering she hadn’t freaked out waking up in Emma’s arms. She had simply slipped out of bed at eleven and headed for the bathroom without a word.

Avoiding all but the most necessary communicative grunts as they maneuvered around each other's morning routines, once they were dressed, Emma decided that brunch was in order. Regina tried to beg off with a headache but Emma had already prepped a tomato juice, Tabasco, aspirin combo for her as prescribed by Doctor Ruby and by the time she was halfway through it, Regina admitted to feeling a bit hungry.

As Regina went to put her coat on she glanced at her phone which had been lying on the coffee table since the night before. She had three missed calls and four texts. All from Gold.

_ “Regina, answer the phone.”  _ That one had been at around eleven a.m. the previous morning. __

_“Where are you?_ _Call me back right now.”_ Five o’clock.

_ “Regina! Your mother is in New York and she’s probably less than thirty minutes from your apartment right now.”  _ Seven-thirty.

And then this morning:  _ “Call me later. Your mother thinks she’s buying me out but she’s got another thing coming.” _ __

Regina laughed bitterly. So she did have a warning. Too bad she had missed it. She was thankful that Nathan seemed to be onto her mother’s plans though and she was able to relax a bit in relation to that bombshell last night. If Nathan was prepared for Cora, she wouldn’t know what hit her. Regina dropped her phone into her pocket and told herself she would call him after brunch.

“Ready?” Emma asked, holding the door open for her.

“Aren’t you wearing a jacket? It’s thirty degrees out.” Regina looked at her with a frown.

“Eh, I’m good. Warm blooded. I almost never wear a jacket.” Emma shrugged.

“First of all, that’s a lie. Second of all you have two leather jackets hanging in the closet as we speak and third of all I am not letting you wonder the streets of New York in the dead of winter without a coat on. You will get sick and I will have to take care of you and I have no bedside manner at all.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Emma grumbled but decided it wasn’t worth the fight since they had let last night go and Regina almost seemed back to her usual feisty, demandy self again.

************************

“Okay, quiz me” Regina walked briskly beside Emma as they headed down the block in the bright midday sunlight.

“Height?” Emma asked.

“Five-six.”

“Correct, and you’re five-five. Weight?”

“132.”

“Right. Give or take. And you won’t tell me yours.” Emma chuckled.

“Correct. Green eyes, born in British Columbia, no siblings, a small published book of poetry and you hate asparagus.”

“Brown eyes with little gold flecks.” Regina smiled at the detail she didn’t know Emma had noticed. “Born in Maine, grew up in Boston, one sister you almost never talk to, amazing editor turned philanthropist and you hate chickpeas and...you’ll never admit you’re not really vegan.” Emma whispered the last bit of info and earned a swat on the arm.

“Self-published by the way. It doesn’t really count.” Emma shrugged.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Even if one person bought your book, I’d consider that an accomplishment. And according to Nathan you’re going to be a massive success soon enough. Now what’s the story again? You were living on the streets and Nathan heard you reading poetry in a small coffee shop in Nova Scotia and brought you to America to write a children’s novel and screenplay, right?”

“Yes. That’s what Gold said he told the immigration board when they interviewed him so that’s what we’re sticking to. Keeping it simple. Although, it’s not really that far from the truth anyway.”

“You’ve been with many women before but never found true love until you met me.” Regina continued.

“True love?”

“Well yes, of course. That’s why you married me so quickly. You fell madly in love with me because...because… Hm. what’s a good reason?” Regina looked at Emma for an answer.

“Hm. What  _ is _ a good reason?” Emma tapped her temple feigning deep thought.

“Well, if it’s too hard to think of one…”

Emma laughed and playfully bumped Regina’s shoulder as they rounded the corner. “Perhaps it was because…” She dramatically clutched her chest. “You are like poetry to my soul, writing your name, your very essence on my…”

“Richard!” Regina shouted and was gone, running ahead into the arms of the man standing outside a taxi cab some thirty yards ahead as the word “heart” died on Emma’s lips and her feet slowed to a halt.

Emma straightened her back after a beat and forced herself to begin walking again, continuing up the block. It didn’t bother her at all when Regina failed to even look at her as she continued right past the embracing couple, trying to look as disinterested as possible. Nope. Not at all.

************************

Regina pushed the tofu on her plate around into various piles as Richard droned on about his business trip and didn’t seem to notice her lack of interest in the food or the conversation. After seeing him on the street coming home from the airport, they had gotten coffee together and then both went their separate ways for the afternoon before meeting back up for dinner.

Regina had avoided going back to the apartment for multiple reasons. The least of which was her feeling bad about what she did to Emma a few hours prior. When she had seen Richard her first reaction wasn’t actually the jubilation she had projected, but when he spotted her she couldn’t very well have explained her association with Emma whom he may or may not recognized from the restaurant.

It was hard to believe he’d only been gone a few days with all that had happened in the meantime but now he was back and things could settle back into normalcy. In addition to feeling bad about leaving Emma in the middle of the sidewalk, the previous night’s fog had begun to lift and Regina was having a minor freak out about what she remembered and what she was terrified she might not remember. She had woken up fully clothed which was a good sign, but the blonde’s arms wrapped around her had her second guessing what could have happened and the comfort she had felt lying there before she fully awoke concerned her even more.

So she had spent the afternoon at the community library working with Neal instead and had finally gotten around to calling Nathan back as well. The short version was that they were still struggling with donations but things were still on track and Nathan had successfully told her mother to crawl back to Boston on the horse she came in on. Regina couldn’t have been happier to hear that he wasn’t giving into the pressure from Black Well for more reasons then her own possible job prospects. There was a more than small satisfaction in knowing someone had the ability to tell her mother to go to hell. Besides Emma that is…

“Regina!” Richard tapped loudly on the table with his fork. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Hm? Yes, of course, dear.” Regina pushed another brussel sprout across her plate.

“I asked you three times what you think of the new cover art for the book series we’re working on. I emailed it to you two days ago.” Richard looked at her expectantly.

“I haven’t really had a chance to…” And Richard was already interrupting her to tell her more of the positively amazing things he was doing at AGAU. Regina wondered why he had bothered seeking an answer when he clearly didn’t care what the answer was before her thoughts drifted back to Emma and the night prior.

************************

Emma sat at the dining room table with the printed pictures from the day before scattered in front of her. She cut phrases and words out of magazines gluing them into a photo album creating what looked like months of memories. Running her fingers over the picture of her and Regina on the roof with her chin tucked over Regina’s shoulder she smiled. They almost looked like a real couple.

Emma scoffed at herself, shaking her head. Regina had made it pretty obvious earlier that any thoughts of that were way off target and honestly, she didn’t even know why she was sitting here making a big deal out it anyway. She didn’t feel anything for her either.

She picked up the photo of their kiss and slapped it into the book. They didn’t look perfect together. The way Regina’s eyes had closed so softly; the way her lips fit against Emma’s like they were made for each other. Emma closed the book with a thud.

Nope. Didn’t feel a thing. No chest tightening, no body temperature rising just a little with her heartbeat and she definitely didn’t feel that little twist in her stomach that shot straight to her core. Nope. Not one. Damn. Thing.

************************

“Just let me come up, baby.” Richard had Regina in his arms against the side of the building. “I know you missed me. Come on, show me how much.”

”Darling, I’m sorry. I’m just so tired. It’s been a long day. I have to be at the library tomorrow to help Neal...” Regina’s head hit the brick wall behind her as Richard’s hand slid up her body to rest just under her chin, his mouth leaving hot wet kisses on her throat that made her squirm. She hated when he did this. He thought it was sexy but his tongue felt like a slug leaving a trail of slime on her skin and she always fought the urge to wipe it off.

What the hell was wrong with her? Richard was a wonderful man. He was successful and interested in her and okay so he wasn’t perfect but who was? He was reliable and kind and safe and loyal and a bad kisser and had terrible hair and wasn’t Emma… Regina bit her lip harshly to silence the errant thought that just slipped into her mind and gasped at the pain.

Richard drew the flat of his tongue up the side of Regina’s neck to her ear. “Yes, baby. I know you want it.” He sucked her ear lobe noisily into his mouth.

Regina felt like she was suffocating. He was crushing her against the wall and she struggled to raise her hands to his chest. Shoving him gently backward she tried to smile when he frowned at her. “Richard, we’re in the middle of the street.” She scolded him lightly. “And I really do have to be up very early tomorrow.”

Taking a deep breath and releasing it in a sigh, he placed his hand on the wall next to Regina’s ear and dropped his head to regard the ground. “You’re always tired. You always have to work. I thought when you quit your job to pursue this hobby of yours you’d finally find some time for me.” He looked back up at her, pouting.

Regina bristled at the way he could reduce her passions to the equivalent of a Saturday morning crossword puzzle or passing interest in scrap-booking but it wasn’t worth the fight and he looked so sad and really, he just wanted to spend time with her. “Walk me to the elevator.” She brushed his hair off his forehead. He really was a good man. She repeated the mantra again.

Richard still looked a little dejected but he took her hand and led her up the stairs into the building lobby. As they opened the door Regina’s heart rate suddenly doubled.  _ Leroy! Shit! _ Thankfully Richard didn’t seem to notice her stiffen and as they approached the desk Regina almost laughed out loud with a flood of relief seeing another stocky fellow there instead of the usual bearded guard.

Stopping just outside the elevator door she pushed the call button to start the timer on their goodnight kiss. Richard leaned in to her and pressed his lips to hers, his hands finding her hips while hers didn’t quite seem to know where to rest. Regina held her breath waiting for it to be over as that feeling of suffocation was quickly rising in her chest again and she didn’t know why.

The ding of the elevator door sliding open behind her was the most heavenly sound she had ever heard. Stepping into the car, he continued to hold her hand across the threshold of the doors. “Goodnight Richard, I’ll call you tomo--.”

Just as the doors had begun to close Richard suddenly lunged forward into the car with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Technically, you’re still in the elevator.” He grinned and pressed her back against the wall of the car attacking her neck again.

“Richard…” Regina found her voice after a few seconds of shock.

“Shhhh… c’mon, baby, just let me stay over. It’s late and I don’t want to have to go all the way uptown to my place now.” He whined as he clung to her like a leech. “And you can feed me before work. I love your cooking.” Great, so she was just a bed and breakfast to him now.

The ding of the door sliding open to her floor gave her an excuse to push him off of her but try as she might to say goodnight to him again and convince him to leave, he followed her directly up to the front door of the apartment.

************************

Emma had finished the photo album and was busy cleaning up the scraps of paper and tape on the table. They had their meeting with the immigration board tomorrow and then this would all be over.  _ Good. _ The best part was that it wasn’t going to be an in-home visit. They had an official interview at the department of immigration on twenty-second street at eleven a.m. and then things could go back to normal. Whatever normal was anyway.

Emma had already packed most of the few things she had brought with her and wouldn’t be coming back after the interviews as long as everything went well. This was all going to work out; she could go back to focusing on her novel and forget this ever happened and Regina could go back to her library and her boyfriend. In a few months they’d sign the divorce papers and she’d be published and be granted a permanent stay visa with the help of Nathan.

Emma continually ran through the plan for the next few months in her head convincing herself that everything would be fine. She knew she should have been studying her notes but she couldn’t focus on Regina right now. Keeping her mind busy cleaning, packing, and future planning was what she needed and the fact that her thoughts kept wandering back to her soon to be ex-wife was simply a waste of time anyway.

Finally running out of things to clean and pack, she settled on the couch to watch some television and keep her brain occupied. It was almost ten-thirty but sleep was the farthest thing from her mind as her leg bounced anxiously on the couch.

_ Where the hell is she anyway? _ Regina shouldn’t be out this late. They had to be sharp for their board meeting tomorrow and she was just being damn irresponsible at this point. Not that it was any of Emma’s business where she was.  _ Probably with Ri-chard. _ Emma drawled the words out in her head like they tasted of asparagus and then promptly rolled her eyes at herself. And what if she was with Richard? Who cared anyway?  _ I do. _ She released a long, frustrated grunt at the ceiling that was interrupted by the sound of voices outside the door.

Snapping to attention, Emma cocked an ear to the muffled sounds and leaned forward. Definitely the sound of a woman talking...and a man. Probably just the neighbors... The soft thud of something hitting the door had Emma on her feet, her eye pressed to the peep hole in less than three seconds.

At first it was hard to tell because the two people outside the door were so close to it but there was no mistaking who the next sentence belonged to that filtered more clearly through the door now that Emma was right up against it.

“Richard...I said no, darling. Another time. I promise. Maybe this weekend…”

Emma could hear his refusal to take no for an answer, pushing her to let him in and literally pushing her against the door. She could hear Regina becoming more insistent, trying to be firm, but and as usual, from the little Emma had witnessed of them together so far, her opinions were going ignored. And when she could actually hear Regina protesting his advances as he tried to kiss her silent Emma reached her breaking point.  _ Enough of this shit. _

Twisting the handle of the door in her left hand and flipping the lock with her right, she swung the door wide open on the two of them. “You heard her. She said NO!”

Richard released Regina and jumped back from the door with equal parts surprise and confusion while Regina’s eyes widened to saucers as she attempted to regain her balance, shaking her head frantically.

“Who the hell are you?” Richard demanded completely befuddled.

“Emma! Don’t….” Regina pleaded.

“Get lost, veggie boy! Or do you need help finding the stairs?” Emma fumed standing in the frame of the door.

“Regina, who the hell  _ is _ this?” Richard threw the sentence at Regina this time who had stepped forward next to Emma, begging for her not to do this with her eyes.

“I’m her  _ wife _ .” Emma held up her left hand, palm facing Richard, and pointed to her ring finger with her right; the silver and purple ring glinting off the hallway lights. “And that’s  _ my  _ wife you’re pawing at.” She reached across Regina’s body and pulled her hand up to his face to show him the matching band which she was honestly surprised Regina had kept on her finger.

Richard’s eyes darted erratically back and forth between Emma, Regina, Emma’s ring, and then to Regina’s hand where he hadn’t noticed the silver and blue band until this very moment or if he had, he hadn’t thought anything of it since she often wore various jewelry. His mind was spinning with questions as they all stood there staring at each other.

“Regina...is...is this true?” His voice accusatory but still unconvinced.

“Yes...no!” She felt like time was standing still. Richard’s confusion morphing into hurt and anger before her eyes and Emma’s fingers, still tightly wrapped around her wrist, hot and burning with anger, she could feel her pulse quickening against the woman’s grip. “Not really. It…it’s complicated.” She pulled her hand free of Emma’s hold but the move allowed Emma to step in front of her protectively making Richard’s face twist into a look of disgusted disbelief.

“What?” Richard clearly couldn’t believe what she was saying, couldn’t believe what was happening as Regina,  _ his  _ Regina, shrank behind some crazy woman for protection from him like he was some kind of predator.

“Leave,” Emma growled at him again, taking a step forward.

Regina’s emotions were catching up with the scene quickly. Anger at Richard for not backing down, shock and growing rage at Emma’s unwelcome and reckless reveal and most disturbingly a sense of unexpected relief she pushed away as hard as she could in the moment.

Her voice low and laced with ice, Regina placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder and attempted to pull her back. “Emma. Go back inside. Now.”

Emma shrugged her off hard and refused to move.

Richard’s face was three shades of red as he struggled to put the pieces in order with Emma refusing to back out of his face. “Regina… I don’t know what the  _ hell  _ is going on here but you need to--”

“Richard.” Regina cut him off, glaring at Emma as she spoke. “Just go.” Emma stared him down like she was going to pounce.

“She’s talking to you, bitch,” Richard spat at the blonde.

Regina continued to stare at Emma. “No. I’m talking to you, Richard.”

Richard took a half a step back like he had been struck and then just stood there. For the longest ten seconds of his life he stood there staring until Regina finally looked over, meeting his eyes. He could see the apology in them, feel her pitying him and it made him even angrier.

“You heard her.” Emma took another step forward and Richard watched as Regina’s hand flinched up to stop her again but then dropped.

“Fuck you.” He sneered at the blonde. “Fuck you both.” He spit the words at Regina over Emma’s shoulder before spinning on his heel and slamming the stairwell door across the hall open with a bang. He had one foot in the stairwell when he suddenly froze. Both women froze similarly behind him and watched as he slowly turned, revealing a sneering twist to his lips that looked almost feral.

“I know who you are.” Richard’s sneer deepened at the looks of concern that flashed across both their faces. 

Emma tried to stammer a response but Richard cut her off. “She was in Gold’s office the other day. I knew she looked familiar. I’m not an idiot.” He stared hard at Regina while Emma once again tried to interrupt, but he talked over her. “What is this? Some kind of fucking joke? Jones told me Gold was all hush hush about some secret author he had in the works and the rumor is there’s some shady shit going down. I don’t know how this is all connected but I know it is and I’m going to figure it the hell out.”

“Listen, buddy, I don’t know what the hell--” 

This time it was Regina’s turn to cut Emma off. “Richard, you’re wrong. Emma has nothing to do with AGAU--”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Regina!” The spittal from his mouth projected with such force across the hallway both women unconsciously backed up an inch. “Gold is a snake and I’ll make sure this ruins you both, whatever it is. He thinks I don’t know that your mother has been nosing around a buyout? Let’s see how many birds we can kill with one stone, shall we?”

_ Shall we?  _ God even pissed off Emma thought Richard had to literally be the most boring, wet washcloth of a man. “I think you need to fuck off now,  _ darling.”  _ She emphasized Regina’s preferred term of endearment for him as if it tasted of bile.

Richard locked eyes with Emma now. “I repeat,” he fumed, “fuck you both.” He turned and shoved the now half open door against the opposing bricks with an even louder bang this time.

“Not likely!” He heard Emma yell after him followed by the sharp crack of a door being slammed.

************************

Regina managed to pull Emma inside and slam the door behind her, although that was more for emphasis then utility considering her intentions. She stalked across the room, picked up Emma’s suitcase and pushed past the blonde again who had taken a few steps into the space. Flinging the door open again, it crashed into the opposite wall so hard, brick dust rained from the impact of the handle.

“What are you--?” Emma turned and watched as Regina swung her arm and tossed the still red-faced woman’s belongings into the hall as hard as she could, giving it a little arc for distance.

“Get out.” Regina glared at her.

“Are you kidding me?” Emma’s shock was genuine. “Why?”

“Why?  _ Why _ ?...Are  _ you _ kidding  _ me? _ ” Regina slammed the door again and was in Emma’s face before she could blink. “How dare you! What the fuck were you thinking?”

Emma backed up a step and controlled her desire to yell back at the smaller woman. “I was  _ thinking _ that that lecherous creep you call a  _ boyfriend  _ was practically crawling all over you while you told him no  _ multiple  _ times and he clearly needed some help with his hearing.”

Emma’s control did nothing to calm Regina. “You had no right to interfere! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?? The repercussions of what you just...no, of course you don’t. Why would you care if you ruin my life?”

“Ruin your life? Ruin your life???” Emma’s volume started to rise slowly. “I just did you a fucking favor!”

“A favor? Ha!” Regina released a bitter laugh. “Oh  _ please _ ...explain to me how running off the man I love is doing me a favor, you deluded psychopath. Not to mention whatever it is he thinks he’s going to figure out now. Do you not understand--”

It was Emma’s turn to laugh now. “Now that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day. You don’t love him. And even if you did, he’s not good enough for you.” Emma stared at Regina who seemed to hesitate for the first time as if the words had struck a chord before she furrowed her brow with resolve.

“Who the hell are you to decide that? You think some piece of paper we signed in a courthouse makes you my wife? Gives you the right to have an opinion like you know who I am? Richard knows more about me than you ever will!”

“Oh please. He doesn’t know you.” Emma moved into Regina’s space. “He bulldozes his way over your wants and needs and tries to fit you into the box he’s decided you belong in. But maybe you’re right…” Emma lowered her voice. “Maybe you like that. Need a  _ man _ to tell you what to do.”

“Back the fuck up.” Regina stood her ground.

“Go ahead deny it. I guess if Mommy isn’t here to run your life, you need someone else to.” Emma stepped forward again and Regina’s back hit the wall.

“Screw you.” Regina sneered.

“Why? You need a good fuck?”

And all at once Emma was stumbling backwards with the force of Regina’s lips pressed to hers, short fingernails digging harshly into the back of her neck. Teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her bottom lip caused her to gasp and allowed a demanding tongue to push between her lips. Emma’s mind reeled but her body ignored her confliction and responded to the plundering tongue instantly.

Regina was beyond the point of thinking. White hot fury turned to lust, fueling her aggression; her mouth, her hands, possessive and dominating. Fisting her hand around the blonde’s ponytail and pulling hard, both women gasped as she broke the kiss.

Emma’s head yanked back so her eyes could focus on nothing but the ceiling tiles, Regina produced a low growl that sent a shiver down Emma’s back and lunged forward, sinking her teeth sharply into the pale skin of Emma’s neck. A half whimper, half gasp rewarded greedy sucking and biting, leaving marks of ownership. The pressure of a tightly fisted hand in her hair, pulled Emma backwards into the unyielding resistance of the dining room table hitting the back of her thighs.

Regina took advantage of the heavy wooden slab, trapping Emma between it and her body. Emma gasped, crying out at the ceiling as sharp nails raked down her back and Regina’s mouth dropped lower to lay claim to her collar bone. Open flannel shirt dragged down off her shoulders by the back of the collar, Emma pulled her arms free of the material, one hand finding the back of Regina’s head.

She should fight this. Regina’s hands were on her stomach now, digging red lines across her abdomen under her shirt. This was wrong. Her shirt pushed up against her breasts, a hand splayed on her chest pushing her back with nowhere to go. She needed to push her away, stop this before it went too far. Emma’s back hit the table, her thoughts fuzzing with a thump of her head, legs spread, Regina between them, teeth on her stomach, hands...hands everywhere. 

Regina wanted to hurt her. Needed to funnel all the anger and the hurt into this woman who endlessly frustrated her, endlessly enraged her. And it wasn’t fair to do it; to pour a lifetime of pain and frustration into this person who didn’t know, who didn’t understand, but Regina couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. And Emma let her.

Feeling the blonde writhe under her assault, heavily gasping and crying out in pain and pleasure fueled Regina’s anger further as her own body responded, wet, searing heat flooding her core. Hands firmly holding her ribcage, Regina yanked the moaning woman down across the table toward her, spreading her legs further and thrusting her hips into her. Mouth dropped to a black lace bra, biting and suckling through the material but it wasn’t enough.

Emma was pulled roughly to sit up again by a hand twisted in her tank top. Regina stepped back and regarded her with a look of steel in her eyes that made Emma whimper. Heat twisting in her core, she followed the silent command in those eyes and pulled the tank over her head. This time it was Emma who took back the space between them. Crashing their mouths together again, the buttons on Regina’s blouse bouncing across the wooden floor, warm hands exploring across the arc of the brunette’s back.

Regina’s growl was animalistic as she placed her hands on Emma’s forearms and shoved them down away from her body. Hands on the blonde’s chest again, Regina shoved her heavily and Emma backed up a step, knees hitting the dining room chair and forcing her to sit down hard. Regina was on her in a flash. Straddling her legs, grinding into her lap, finding new inches of skin on her neck to mark with deep purple bruises.

Emma’s hands found Regina’s hips and pulled her against her in slow rhythm, shifting her leg to let Regina grind harder into her. Emma slid Regina’s shirt slowly off her shoulders but she wouldn’t drop her hands to assist in its complete removal until Emma twisted the material into her hands behind Regina’s back and yanked hard enough to hear the stitching begin to pop. Growling in her ear, Regina sat back and allowed the garment to drop to the floor and once again Emma took advantage of the temporary retreat.

Lunging forward, burying her face in Regina’s cleavage, her hot tongue dipped between her breasts, tracing the swell of each one. Emma needed more and she was going to take what Regina clearly thought she had the right to. Shifting forward on the chair, Emma slid her hands under Regina’s backside, pulling her forward to crush their bodies together. Sinking her teeth into Regina’s shoulder she stood up suddenly as Regina gasped, legs wrapping instinctually around the woman underneath her.

Emma’s mouth latched onto Regina’s skin as she walked them toward the bedroom. Crashing into the hallway walls, Regina’s hands roamed freely through her hair, down her back and tight muscles of her arms. Kicking the door to the bedroom open with a bang she walked them to the end of the bed and tossed the woman in her arms down onto her back. Emma decided she wasn’t going to let Regina gain the upper hand again and before she could sit up, Emma was on her.

Regina squirmed under the perfect weight of Emma on top of her, pressing her firmly to the mattress. Emma’s mouth and hands working steadily lower, the front clasp of her bra released with a single flick of Emma’s fingers, Regina was gasping as wet heat enveloped her hardened nipple, teeth grazing, tongue flicking and swirling. Regina’s nails dug new lines in Emma’s back, a sharp cry escaping her throat as Emma tugged her between her teeth and bit down before dragging her mouth over to her other breast.

Regina’s hands dipped into the waistband of Emma’s pants and pushed down, exposing her backside to kneading fingers. Emma shifted out of the reach of needy hands and kissed a warm trail down Regina’s body, tongue swirling around and dipping into her navel. Fingers finding the zipper of her pants, Emma made quick work of releasing it and then suddenly slid off the bed and stood. Looking down at the woman who lay before her, any thought of fighting this long forgotten, Emma grabbed Regina’s waistband and pulled her pants off in one fluid motion along with her black lace panties.

Regina glared up at the blonde who’s eyes never left hers as she released her belt and slid it from her belt loops, dropping it heavily to the ground. Kicking her own pants off her ankles seconds later, Emma dropped to the bed again, this time crawling much more slowly up Regina’s body, taking her time to taste and nip at various unexplored places.

And Regina hated her. Hated the way her own body betrayed her. Trying to stay angry, trying to hate this woman who had crashed into her life and turned everything upside down in a matter of days who had done more to protect her in a week of time together than anyone else had done in a lifetime. And she hated the way Emma slowed their fiery pace and she hated the way her hands became more gentle, caressing her skin, her teeth grazing and tongue soothing the marks already made. And her body shook with the desire to fight back and the aching need to surrender.

Emma felt Regina tremble beneath her as her hands cupped the woman’s breasts and massaged gently. God, this woman. How could someone be so infuriatingly stubborn and intensely captivating at the same time? Working her way back up to Regina’s mouth she hesitated a moment, looking into the deep brown eyes, small flecks of gold shining within. Words weren’t exchanged but permission was asked for the first time that evening and was granted with the raise of a head and a tongue gliding over and between kiss swollen lips.

Emma’s hand grazed lightly down over olive skin, through soft curls and cupped Regina’s warm and damp center, grinding the heel of her palm gently against her. A finger dipping inside, finding folds drenched with arousal, exploring and stimulating just beyond teasing. The deep moan in Regina’s chest vibrated against Emma’s mouth as her tongue matched the speed of her finger.

Regina bucked her hips slowly up into Emma’s hand as she circled gently around her clit. The pads of two fingers now drawing over and around it making every muscle in her body tighten and release in sweet ecstasy. Emma shifted slightly, pressing herself to Regina’s side even closer somehow and broke their kiss, trailing her lips down Regina’s jaw line.

“Emma…please.” Regina breathed the whisper in her ear and Emma was more than happy to oblige the request, sliding two fingers down through slippery wetness and pushing deep inside. The soft gasping cry from Regina enough to know she had understood the request correctly.

Regina clung to Emma’s back as fingers glided smoothly in and out against her tight walls. Emma kept her pace steady and unhurried; Regina’s hips matching her rhythm and each breath she took was released with a small aching shudder. When Emma moved to slide down her body Regina’s hands caught her face under her jaw and pulled her gently back up to her.

“Stay with me...here,” she whispered the appeal against Emma’s lips and welcomed the other woman back into her mouth with a whimpered sigh.

Emma shifted her hand to slide her thumb over Regina’s clit while keeping her pace steady. Regina moaned into her mouth as Emma curled her finger deep inside her dripping core stimulating her g spot and circling her clit in rhythmic synchronization. Regina’s breathing quickening, Emma pressed her forehead against hers and increased the pressure of her ministrations but not the pace.

Her muscles tightening so slowly more and more, Regina’s eyes met Emma’s as she rolled over the edge of her climax with a cry, clutching and pulsing around Emma, juices coating still steadily thrusting fingers as she rode out wave after wave of release until tears slid down her face and Emma’s lips kissed them away.

They lay like that for long minutes, Emma breathing steadily next to her, hands tracing patterns on each other’s skin and lips peppering small kisses across their faces and necks. Emma shivered lightly as Regina’s hand slowly grew more bold, tracing trails of goosebumps up her sides to her breast.

Hours later, Regina was settled into Emma’s embrace as she had been the night before, only this time naked, their fingers entwined with each other’s. Exhaustion had overtaken them after multiple releases for both and Emma wrapped the smaller woman in her arms, holding her close, a peace settling over both as they drifted off together. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the interrogation in this chapter makes sense. Try to imagine Regina and Emma in separate rooms being interviewed at the same time and you are jumping back and forth between rooms to hear snippets of the conversation.

“What was your father’s middle name again?” Emma’s leg bounced nervously as she scrolled through the notes on her phone. “Bernard?” 

“Phillip. Oh my God.” Regina shook her head. She was just as nervous as Emma sitting in the waiting room of the immigration department but she seemed to be controlling her physical symptoms better. “They probably won’t expect you to know that anyway.” 

Emma rattled off a few more random questions while Regina half listened, with a hand on the blonde’s knee to calm her nerves. 

“Case file #108.” A man with a large bushy mustache called from the desk in the front of the room. 

They both stood and approached the desk and were promptly ushered through a large blue door behind it. 

“My name is Agent Nolan and this is my partner Agent Deville. Mrs. Swan-Mills you can join me in this room here and your wife will be interviewed separately down the hall. 

Emma’s eyes widened with panic, not realizing they would be separated. “Is...is there a problem?” 

“No, no.” Agent Nolan smiled warmly at her. “I assure you it’s just standard protocol. Nothing to worry about.” 

Emma and Regina were taken to separate locations where each told the story of how they met exactly how they had practiced it. Emma mentally ran through the notes she had studied so diligently and Regina answered question after question with cool confidence. Only a few times did Regina hesitate on a question running back things Emma had mentioned in her mind. The female Agent was brusque and business-like in her recording Regina’s responses and she just prayed that Emma was faring well against the warmer man. She had a nervous feeling that the good cop, bad cop routine was in play here. 

“Your name is Regina Mills?” 

“Swan-Mills.”

“Swan, yes. Well, Swan-Mills now, actually.” 

“Of course.”

“She didn’t have a formal education.   
Ran away from a foster home at the age of twelve”.

“She attended Boston University with a  
concentration in creative writing  
and journalism.”

“She has one self-published book of poems but  
I think she’ll be a published novelist within the year.”

“Books. She loves all books.”

“She eats like a child.”

“She eats bird seed and sprouts and hates   
chickpeas.” Agent Nolan laughed at  
Emma's description of Regina's diet.

“She’s kind and fiercely protective and she   
cares about others but doesn’t always show it.”

“She hums when she thinks and she’s sensitive.   
She says she’s not, but that’s not true.   
Very sensitive. And she’s smart and funny.”

“She makes me laugh. She’s had a hard life   
but she understands how to give. She has   
passion and fire that drive her to create beauty   
with written words. She grounds me.”

“Alright then, Emma. Thank you. I’m sure that   
just about does it. I just have a few more   
final questions.” Agent Nolan smiled and   
flipped the page of his notebook.   
Can you tell me how tall your wife is?”

“Five-five.”

  
“Five-six.”

“She refuses to tell me.”

“132 pounds, give or take a couple.”

“She sleeps on the right.”

“On the left”

“Her toothbrush is purple.”

“Mine’s purple.”

"Her face cream?...It...smells horrible."

“La Mer.”

"Le Mari…something. Pureology?   
I’m sorry I keep forgetting that one.”   
  


Emma froze as Agent Nolan’s eyebrow quirked upward. “You _forgot_ that one? Are you _remembering_ all the other answers, Emma?” He didn’t wait for her to respond. “Can you tell me how well you know Nathan Gold?

Emma froze for a second and then blinked rapidly. “I… he’s just my boss. That’s all.”

“Mmm.” Nolan hummed and shuffled some papers staring at Emma’s middle finger which she had begun to absentmindedly drum on the desk. “Are you nervous, Emma?”

“I...no, I just…”

“Miss Swan, I would recommend you choose your next words carefully. I received an anonymous phone call this morning that indicates Nathan Gold, yourself and Miss Mills in a federal crime.” 

So Richard had figured it out. The look on Nolan’s face made it clear lying further would be pointless. Emma’s face crumbled. “Please...it’s not her fault. You can arrest me, but please let her go. She didn’t do anything wrong.

************************

Walking out of the courthouse, Regina moved to slip her hand into Emma’s but she pulled it back and shoved it in her pocket instead. “Everything ok? I think we did well, no?” 

“Yeah. I think it went great.” Emma smiled but turned her head so Regina couldn’t see it fade all too quickly on her face. 

“I think you’re going to get your permanent green card now for sure. You won’t even have to worry about the work Visa.” Regina linked her arm through the crook of Emma’s elbow as they walked. 

“Mmhm.” Emma kept her eyes on the ground as they walked. 

“What’s wrong?” Regina pulled lightly on Emma’s arm to get her to look at her. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. So I’ll go collect my things and head out then. I have a meeting with Nathan this afternoon and then he’ll be setting me up in a studio apartment near the office.” Emma lied convincingly. 

“I…” Regina dropped her hold on Emma’s arm. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Emma was going to leave. Last night had meant nothing. Just two people blowing off some pent-up frustration that’s all. She was an idiot to let herself believe Emma would… 

“You probably can’t wait to have your couch back anyway.” Emma continued as Regina stiffened and mentally chastised her own stupidity. 

This was a business deal from the beginning and that’s what it still was. It was done now anyway. She may have to clean up whatever mess Richard was going to make of this but she was confident she and Gold could shut him up. She cleared her throat and set her shoulders back. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a nice place. However, I’d appreciate it if you could pick up your things in the morning. I have a luncheon date with someone and then I’ll be out tonight as well.” Regina lied for no reason at all other than she didn’t think she could make it all the way back to the apartment with Emma without falling apart like a fool. 

“Oh.” Emma tried to hide her disappointment at Regina’s quick agreement to her leaving now even though she knew she had to do it this way. Regina didn’t have to know about the deal she made with Agent Nolan until she was already gone. 

“Tomorrow is fine, I suppose. Unless you just want to throw my stuff in the hallway again for me to grab whenever.” Emma laughed at her own joke a little too loudly but Regina only managed a nod. 

Regina took a deep breath and straightened her spine further. “Actually, pick them up whenever you want. I’ll leave them with Leroy.” Regina had stopped walking and faced Emma with as little expression on her face as possible. “Well then… You should get your green card within the week and then in a few months we can start the divorce. Have Nathan forward me your address so I’ll know where to send the papers.” 

“Of course. As soon as possible.” Emma swallowed and met her gaze with similar veiled emotions. “I uh… I hope you get your library and your job and stuff and I’m sorry about--” 

“Goodbye, Emma.” 

“Yeah...bye.” They stood there looking at each other for a second, each waiting for the other to turn away first. Finally, Regina gave her a curt nod and stepped back turning to go. She got about ten steps away before her eyes slammed shut with relief, a slow smile spreading on her lips at the sound of her name being called. 

“Regina! Wait!” Emma ran after her, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around. 

Regina turned with a grin. “Is there something I…?” The grin slipped from her face as fast as it had appeared. Emma stood there in front of her looking down at her hand. Regina watched as she slid the ring from her finger and took Regina’s wrist in her own, dropping the silver and purple band into her palm. 

“Sorry, I almost forgot to give it back.” Emma nodded at her again and turned without another word, quickly disappearing into the sidewalk crowd while Regina stood there willing the hot tears that stung her eyes not to fall. 

Moments later, around the corner Emma leaned against the brick wall of the corner pizza joint chest rising and falling heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks still holding the finger that felt so suddenly empty. 

************************

Regina spent the day unable to accomplish anything. Ignoring calls from Neal, Ruby, and Nathan, fifteen texts that she couldn’t bring herself to read from her mother and one from Richard; she felt numb. She wanted to feel angry but couldn’t seem to muster it. There was nothing to be angry about. Her mother was right again, of course. She’d made a mess of things and now the fallout was on her. She just had to pray that Nathan would silence Richard if he thought he was going to tarnish their names in response to this. 

Wandering down to the library didn’t help either. Everything in the apartment reminded her of Emma somehow and losing herself in the books wasn’t working either. It was late when she forced herself back upstairs and she sat staring out the window with a cup of tea in her hands wondering where Emma was spending the night. 

A loud knock startled her out of her thoughts and she turned quickly to the door, her heart leaping in her chest. _Emma!_ Sliding the lock, she threw open the door and stopped just short of throwing herself into the arms of Leroy who looked at her like she had almost attacked him. 

“Um. Sorry to bother you Mrs. Swan-Mills. But Mrs. um, _other_ Swan-Mills stopped by to pick up the suitcase you left with me earlier and asked me to give you this. Insisted I hand deliver it tonight.” 

“Is she still here?” Regina looked over his head down the hall. 

“No, Ma’am. She’s gone. Said something about Canada, I think. Another writer’s retreat?” Leroy handed a small envelope over as he spoke. 

“What? No…I... Are you sure she said Canada?” Regina took the envelope slowly.

“Yup. Said she’d be going in the morning. Sounded like for a while. Hope you two are okay?” He quirked an eyebrow probing for gossip. 

“We’re fine, Leroy. Thanks.” Regina turned away and closed the door in the little man’s face who harrumphed and walked away grumbling about ingrates. 

Regina’s hands were shaking as she slid her finger along the flap of the envelope. It couldn’t be divorce papers already. It wasn’t thick enough, and it was too soon. Pulling the single sheet of paper free from its jacket she unfolded it carefully. 

_Teddy,_

_I know a girl who’s stronger than me.  
_ _She’s smart and brave and kind.  
_ _Her passion drives her forward in life,  
_ _And she lights a fire in my mind._

 _I know a girl who’s more beautiful than me.  
_ _The curves of her body set apart,  
_ _Her heart is gentle and warm and full  
_ _And that is just barely a start._

 _I know a girl who’s more talented than me.  
_ _Though it’s my job to create, not hers.  
_ _The problem is there aren’t enough words  
_ _To do her the justice she deserves._

 _Her eyes like chocolate embers, burning into mine.  
_ _Her skin like silk beneath my hands.  
_ _Her mouth like honey, tastes so sweet.  
_ _My body she commands._

 _My mind she owns with constant thought.  
_ _The crook of a finger and I surrender.  
_ _I know a girl who’s better than me,  
_ _And I know I’ll never forget her_

 _  
_ Regina read the poem over and over until her eyes blurred with tears. Hands shaking, she paced the floor of the apartment. It was almost eleven. There was no way to know where Emma had gone and it was too late to call Nathan. Why had she told Leroy she was going to Canada? Did something happen with the book deal? Did something…? Regina gasped and dropped the poem on the table. Immigration! 

No wonder Emma had seemed so different after the meeting at the department headquarters! Something must have happened and she didn’t want her to know. What on earth could have tripped her up? She had studied so hard. Was it something Regina said? _Richard._ Her stomach dropped. He had figured it out after all. He must have tipped them off. She should have known them being separated was a red flag. Her stomach tied in knots thinking about Emma being deported. About never seeing her again. Why hadn’t _she_ been arrested then? How was Emma even allowed to walk out of there?

************************

“We don’t do deals with people who break the law, Miss Swan.” Detective Nolan sat back in his chair dropping his notepad on the table with a heavy smack. “You will be deported immediately and your “wife” will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.” 

“Please.” Emma implored. “It wasn’t like that. I tricked her. I told her I loved her so she would marry me. She had no idea. Deport me. Tell me I can never come back, but please leave Regina out of it.” 

Agent Nolan watched her closely, looking for tell-tale signs of a lie. Being able to spot a liar was something that ran in his family and attributed to his success at this job. “Miss Swan...You love her, don’t you?” 

“I do. She’s amazing, and smart and talented and…” 

The agent held up his hand cutting her off. Her story was bullshit, but there was no lie in the way she described the other woman with so much passion and fervor. “Do you swear no one else was mixed up in this scam? Just you? What about Nathan Gold? Am I to believe he had nothing to do with this?” 

“Yes. It was all my idea. Nathan knew nothing about it. His involvement in my life is purely as my publisher.” Nolan watched the lie flick through her eyes again and frowned. This wasn’t the type of fraud they usually looked for. These women were not criminals looking to cash in on government assistance or committing any other crimes. He hated this part of his job. 

“Alright, Miss Swan. I’m not sure why, but I want to believe you. If you’ll agree not to cause a fuss, we will leave Miss Mills out of this. But Emma...we’ll be picking you up first thing in the morning at your hotel. And if you’re not there, we’ll be picking up Miss Mills instead. Is that understood?” 

*************************

Finally getting Nathan’s assistant on the phone at seven a.m., Regina raced over to the Cortland Hotel on fifty-seventh street. As the cab pulled up to the towering building, Regina threw a twenty at the driver and jumped out before the wheels even came to a halt. _Emma!_

Emma stood on the sidewalk with her suitcase as a black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of her. 

“Emma!” Regina shouted at the blonde causing her to spin and face her. A sad smile flickered across her face at seeing Regina standing there. Regina closed the space in seconds, her lips finding Emma’s and fitting perfectly into her arms once again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Regina struggled to control the shake in her voice. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t let this ruin your life. Richard, I think he--” Emma looked over Regina’s shoulder at Agent Nolan who stood inside the open car door fingers tapping on the roof of the black sedan. “It’s okay. I made a deal. You’ll be okay. If I leave now, they’ll leave you alone and AGAU and your job will be safe.” 

“I don’t care about that. I care about you…” Regina held Emma’s face in her hands, her brow furrowing. How could this silly woman not see that? 

“Let’s go, Miss Swan.” Agent Nolan tapped the roof of the car. 

Emma took Regina’s hands in her own pulling down and intertwining their fingers at her waist. “I’ll call you and write to you and maybe I’ll be allowed to come back at some--” 

“I don’t want you to go.” Regina’s voice broke.

Emma kissed her again, softly, sweetly and it felt like the end and it felt like the beginning all at once. 

Breaking apart, Emma rested her forehead on Regina’s. “Do you still have them?” 

Regina reached deep into her pocket and showed Emma the two matching silver bands. One inlaid blue and one purple to represent each other’s favorite colors. A silly notion that now meant everything. “I do.” 

Slipping the rings onto each other’s fingers respectively, Emma cupped Regina’s face and brushed a kiss across her lips one more time. “As do I, my love.” 

Agent Nolan opened the back door of the car for Emma, who picked up her bag and tossed it inside ahead of her. Turning back to look at Regina she winked at her. “See you again, Sweetcheeks.” 

*************************

Later that evening, Regina sat at the dining room table feeling somehow lost and somehow found at the same time. Sunkist purred deeply, curled in her lap as she buried her hand in his soft fur. Aimlessly clicking through the internet her email chimed and she ignored it. On the third chime she finally clicked it open. 

_R - I know you’re going to ignore the first alert so this one is just to get your attention. -e ;-)_ _  
  
_

_R - read the next one, ok? ;-) -e_   
  


_My love, - I have landed safely and spoke to Nathan. He was so happy I didn’t turn him in as part of this whole thing that he set me up with an apartment and I’m writing the novel from here. He also mentioned something about your salary being slightly higher than the executive editor’s since you’d be heading an entire department of charitable resources at AGAU starting Monday. Please find attached information on Canadian work visas as well. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I mentioned you might be interested in relocating north at some point and Nathan didn’t see a problem with you working remotely in your new position, so let me know when I should stock the fridge with chickpeas for you. <3 -e _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Comes Marriage [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047552) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi)




End file.
